Harry Potter and the Real Girl
by K.Henderson
Summary: SOON TO BE REWRITTEN!
1. Excerpt

_**Harry Potter and the Real Girl.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters except Kaye.**_

* * *

_**Warning: Graphic language.**_

* * *

_**Excerpt**_

* * *

I had never thought about dying before. It just never seemed important enough to breech the chasm filled mediocrities of my adolescent mind but, now that I thought about it I can assuredly say it sucks. It's painful, awkward and makes you dizzy it's like being born backwards but maybe that how I'm spinning it. After all I have never in my seventeen years of life knew of anyone who had gone through with the whole dying thing to tell me about it (since I'm pretty sure once you're dead you can't really say anything).

But what do I know? Only six months ago I was a normal American teen who made fun of cheerleaders (they started it), promised myself that I would wake up early on Saturdays to jog and never did (why would I?)

I was an average student (B's and C's people). I played video games and went to the mall with friends. Hell, I thought I was pretty damned cool because I liked drinking and I smoked cigarettes.

Of course dying was never part of the big scheme of things it wasn't important because it was always something so far off in life. It never occurred to me that I would find myself in a non existent book world dying for the make believe man I loved reading about when I read the book during my primary school years.

But here I was lying in my own blood not a foot away from one of the hero's of this book world.

My eyes aimlessly searching for that one guy that made everything make sense in this world only for him not to be here, only to look into the eyes of Ron Weasley who knew what was going to happen to me anyway, to look at him for the answer of the whereabouts of...

"Kaye, try not to move. I'll find him."

"It doesn't matter." I say to him in a sigh.

I was going to die here or maybe I was going to finally wake up back in the real world lying on the sofa in my too large bedroom with this book in my hands. Somehow I realize, though that this isn't a dream this is real.

I am going to die all alone all for a guy that couldn't even grace my final moments with his presence a guy, who back where I come from isn't real is a striving living figure in this world.

How lame is that?

* * *

_**A/N: It was just the prologue. The story is about a girl who accidentally falls into the world of the Deathly Hollows or just the copy she borrowed from a friend. Basically meaning that only that one book is being changed by her appearance but none of the billions of other copies in the world.**_

_**This story depends on you readers, basically meaning that it cannot be continued without you as you are the ones who will determine which path she takes in the story and who she ultimately falls in love with. Do not flame please and review please after you read chapter 2 which is going to be about her and how her life is before she falls into the **_**Deathly Hollows**_**.**_

* * *


	2. The Seventh Book

_**Chapter 1: The Seventh Book**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Kaye, her friends and her family.**_

* * *

The strong scent of sea salt hung heavily in the air like thick permeating cologne so strong that Katie Winchester could taste it. From beside her on the bus seat Michael Evans ruffled his longish red hair before pulling on his Mets baseball cap backwards and plugging his ears with his too tiny iPod headphones, it sounded like he was listening to something heavy metal and distinctly Japanese. He stuffed his meaty pink hands into the pockets of his Jinkos and lies back in the seat with a heavy sigh.

"SooO whatcha doin' staring at Mickey for I thought reds weren't your type." Christy Jones asks leaning half across Michael her face a wash of mismatched freckles. Her lips are bee stung plump and red Katie notices, colored heavily in a scarlet shade that makes her face look far too washed out and clashing with the green of her eyes. Red lips never look good on anyone that pale, Katie thinks to herself, especially if they're red heads.

"Shouldn't you be fucking someone else's boyfriend oh wait, you did that already right Mollivia?" Katie partially jokes as her eyes wander to Christy's seating partner Byron, Katie's ex boyfriend, perfect Byron Jinks.

"That's cold comparing me to Molly and that friend of your sisters, Olivia?" Christy mock pouts as she pushes her breast together forming more cleavage that ought to have been illegal in a school bus. "And she told you right, didn't Molly say nothing happened, that she was drunk. Molly says she didn't remember...anyway, who cares about Byron. I wanted to ask you something."

"About Michael?"

"No." Christy says. "Did you have fun at the book opening?"

"I'm not into Harry Potter," Katie shrugged. "I'm not saying I had a bad time, I got out of the house. It was adequate."

"Adequate? It sounds boring." Christy said.

"It wasn't." Katie pulled her brown hair from its high pony tail and massaged her scalp. "I had an ok time, if I would have had a bad time I doubt I would have let that old granny put that skuzzy looking pointy hat on my head and ask me all those questions."

"Oh yeah, you're Gryffindor right?"

"I think she said Ravenclaw."

Christy reached into her pocket and pulled out a back of jelly beans, shaking the bag in the air she shrugged when Katie refused the treat and popped a bright colored red _Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans_ jelly bean into her mouth and scowled. "Ugh! Earwax! Why is the red one Earwax?"

"You're really into Harry Potter aren't you?" Katie asked a little aghast and amused. They were seventeen too old for dress up and fantasies about wizards and evil lords but, it was intriguing and a little enviable to see Christy Jones, known to be a little loose and too high strung, to act like a giddy child. It was so endearing. "Hey you still got the book right, I mean, you still carry it around everywhere?"

"Of course." Christy's left eye twitched and her lips squished from the bean taste. "Why you wanna borrow it?"

"Sure. I need something to read."

"But you didn't read any of the other ones! How will you know what's going on?"

"I wiki'ed the series last night for that book report remember?"Katie laughed. "I wouldn't be too lost."

"Oh that's kind of smart I guess," Christy said popping another bean into her mouth. "Who's your favorite?"

"Um...I guess Harry. He's the hero maybe the headmaster Fumbles?"

"_Dumble_dore? Ew! No! He's evil, I hate his guts." Christy huffed. "I like Severus Snape the potions professor. Now that was a guy."

Katie shrugged as she eyed Byron. She knew why she liked the main character from the book, his description was obviously Byron's startling green eyes and crows nest inky black hair. He used to be too skinny and knobby too when they were kids but he'd filled out with age as she assumed the book character might, she didn't really know. She hadn't read any other from the series but the first book back when she was in the fifth grade. "Yeah I guess."

"Anyway, this is taking soooooO long! I mean I know that it's the end of school trip but honestly, who goes to the beach for a field trip?"

"People who live in Florida?"

"It's stupid," Christy huffed. "I was just at the beach I could drive there. Why couldn't it be something else?"

"Like what, one of the theme parks? You work at IOA Christy, you're there every weekend."

"Yeah well, it would have been better then this. I mean I have to sit next to Byron Jinks, who the hell wants to sit next to Byron Jinks. He's got the personality of a Blast-Ended Skrewt."

"You know, there are tons of girls who would love to be in your position, like Molly." Katie said. "I should know. I used to date him, remember? And Molly did what she claims to not remember doing?"

"Have I told you how sorry I am? How much they totally suck for doing that to you?"

"You have but I still don't feel any better about it. They haven't rotted in hell just yet."

"It was so long ago Kaye, they were drunk. Said they don't remember a thing."

Katie shrugged. "S'okay. I mean, so what if they were in bed together and I caught them the morning after...they don't remember a thing. They don't know what happened and yeah, it was months ago, six months. Its water under the bridge, ok, I don't even care anymore. I don't give a damn about either of them."

But Christy looked unconvinced. She reached into her other pocket. "Want a chocolate frog?"

"A chocolate what now?"

"It doesn't have real frogs in it. It's chocolate. You like chocolate." She had un-wrapped the treat and held it to Katie in her pale white palm, a gift, another way to say how sorry she was.

Katie reached over and took the frog from Christy's hands and bit off the head. It was heavenly.

"Mmmm. Yum. The gift of chocolate is magnificent."

"In the form of our favorite amphibian no less."

* * *

"Honey how was your trip?"

"She went to a beach, how do you think it went mom?" Armand said as he reached for the mash potatoes nearly getting his red and gold sweater sleeve wet with gravy. "How lame is that though? You don't even like the beach."

"No like! No like!" Danny shouted banging his plastic utensil on his high chair seat his brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Stop that Danny." Their mother scolded behind a smile.

"Sowy." Danny said tucking his hands in his soft black curls as his mother offered a spoon full of spinach.

"It was adequate." Katie said with slight grimace as Armand stuffed his mouth full of greasy chicken. "I would have enjoyed staying home much more, after all, Byron was there."

"How is Byron?" Her mother asked, some of her graying brown hair falling into her eyes. "He lives just next door but he seems so far away now."

"Well mom," Armand piped up as he swallowed his food. "that's what happens when you break up with someone."

"But you and Byron were always such good friends." Her mother said with a sigh. "You know Eloisa was quite disappointed that you weren't able to patch things up with him. I suppose she was hoping that you would both get married."

"Yeah well we aren't we never were and now I'm not hungry." Katie said standing from her seat she looked at Armand and nodded towards her full plate but he shrugged, unsure whether he wanted the vegetarian meal. Katie tucked her chair back in, ignoring her mothers' voice of complaint as she walked out of the dinning room and straight up the stairs to her bedroom.

She didn't want to talk about Byron, about patching things up and about how her older sister had wanted her to marry him.

Eloisa was Katie's complete opposite though their appearances were quite similar along with their relationships to the men they loved, though where Katie left Byron Eloisa married her beau who had been sleeping with her best friend. Eloisa wasn't a strong woman though ethereally beautiful, kind and far too forgiving.

She half jogged up the rest of the steps and down the hall to her bedroom and slammed the door shut with a shove. She locked the door, she didn't think she could handle having Danny rifle through her games tonight, she just wanted to sleep.

Katie looked about her room wondering why for the seventh time she hadn't taken down her old posters, the ones that Byron had gotten her two years prior. It was when they had been fifteen and had still liked listening to bad music the kind where every other word was a derogatory phrase. She knew why she left them on, it was because of Byron. They'd hung the posters up **together**.

_'Hey now, how about right here right over your desk. When you look up you can look straight into Eminem's crotch.' _She heard his slightly pieced voice joke. He was still stringy and knobby then still awkward. '_And right on your door how about Genuine, so that when your mom looks at it all she'll see is a provocatively posed rapper?'_

_'I dunno, how about the closet?'_ She had said uncertainly. And that is where it had stayed, hanging on one closet door while the other had a **Devil May Cry** wall scroll precariously hanging in an awkward angle.

She shrugged out of her sweater and kicked of her sneakers as she made her way to the tiny blue sofa that sat directly in front of the large picture window. Her bag lay on it spilling the contents onto the darkened cushion, Christy's book half hanging out of the blue bag the "**Deathly Hollows**" title gleaming on its spine in purple from the slight lamp light contrasting from its yellow and green cover.

She pushed her bag and everything else off of the sofa and picked up the book feeling the heavy weight of it in her small hands. Christy read these books like she drank water but Katie knew that she would get to the second or third chapter with difficulty. Katie was smart and liked to read but her preference for darker stories over wrote her need to suck up anything that even breathed in the child/young adult section.

"But you asked and Christy will give you hell if you don't at least know what happens to the kid in the first chapter." Katie told herself eyeing the game console at the other side of the room here her desk sat. Her computer hummed and she sigh, annoyed. She hadn't closed her internet browser out, the Wikipedia page with Harry Potter book 1-5 was still up. How embarrassing.

She looked at the carpet noting for the first time that her purse had also been open as she started at a tube of shimmering lips gloss and mascara. "Gawd!" She said reaching for her makeup. "With my luck there's a mess in the bag...shit!" She hopped off the sofa with the book still in hand though she'd skipped a good few chapters because thus far the book was empty. 'Leave it to Christy to give me a book with nothing on its pages...'

She was on her knees just in front of the mess and with her left hand she scooped the small containers of lips gloss's and various other things and placed them on the cushion of the sofa to be dealt with later. "There we go. No mess." She said as she looked under the sofa, just in case she saw anything else hiding there. "What is that?" She asked herself as she reached with her free hand underneath for the shimmering item.

She pulled out the round coin covered in a slight sheen of dust. It was gold and decorated with a dragon in its center. Written in odd lettering were the words 'Unum Galleon'.

"What's a galleon?" She asked herself. She remembered the word. "Oh it's Harry Potter money. Maybe Christy dropped it."

But that wasn't right because Christy never brought Harry Potter memorabilia out of her room. No, if this were from Harry Potter then there could only be one person to have dropped it.

Byron was an emphatic secret Harry Potter fan too.

"So I guess you're mine to now?" She asked sneering at the heavy, too real looking gold coin. "You look like real gold," She said biting it and slightly wincing. "Shit! You're hard...shit you're real!"

She stood up and made her way to her dressed where there was a brightly decorated plastic case, it lay open. Inside were bits of ribbon and thread with beads. She placed a book mark into the empty book ad set to work with thing sturdy rope and her glue gun. Putting glue all around the edges of the coin she stuck the sturdy rope to the gooey hot liquid. Holding it there for a few second she meandered to her computer and shut the monitor off.

"I should check my e-mail." She said with a shrug to no one. "But I want to finish the galleon necklace..." From inside her jean pocket her phone rang loudly making her jump. She pulled the black thin phone and placed it to her ear and scowled. "I don't want to talk to you."

_"I know."_

"Then why the hell are you calling me?"

_"...I...heard you and Christy talking on the bus."_

"Really? That's shocking since she was sitting right there. Look Byron, like I told Molly Hewett, lose my number. I'm not interested in any apologies. Besides isn't Molly basically giving you the _Quaesitum ad fontem solos deducere verpo?"_

_"The what?"_

"Don't you know your Latin? **'To guide only the circumcised to the fountain that they seek**.' "

_"Did you just make a perverted Jew joke?"_

"You aren't circumcised and the phrase takes a derogatory meaning of a vagina being the fountain often sought. Molly's a dirty skank and you're Jewish. So duh." She said amused into the phone. He chuckled on the other line but it sounded trained and forced. "I have to go."

_"What? Why? I want to talk to you."_

She bit her bottom lip pulling on the dripped skin until it stung and slightly bled trying to form words and make an amiable excuse to get off of the phone. She looked back to her desk at the Galleon necklace almost made then to her window just behind the sofa. He was in his room staring at her through his own window with imploring green eyes. She missed those eyes, she missed his body and she kind of even missed the ugly appendage between his legs because they always used to have great sex.

But that was then that was six months ago when she still thought she had been enough for him before her former friend jumped into bed with him.

"I'm making a necklace."

_"I could see that."_

"And it takes priority."

_"Over us?"_

And it hung in the air; him, her and **them**. The thought of an "**us"** forming again set her heart beating but her pride would not allow her to acknowledge the slippery bloody organ in her chest. She steeled her emotions and lost expression in her face she had to be cruel, she had to be mean she had to let him go.

"Of course it take priority over us, there isn't even an **Us**." She said into the phone briskly. She waited for his reply refusing to look out the window at him.

_"I guess you're right. Sorry to bother you Kaye."_

She hung up without letting him say goodbye and promptly stalked over to her window and shut the curtain on his still watching figure. She made her way towards her dressed and took her scissors to the ends of the rope. Cutting off a bit of it she fashioned it quickly not thinking about Byron or trying not to. If this was his galleon, and she was sure it had to be, she would wear it as a sign that she would always have this piece of him, because she would allow herself to have nothing more.

She placed the necklace on absentmindedly, the dragon and the words_ Unum Galleon_ easily readable, and looked into her mirror automatically judging everything else but how it looked on her.

Her hair ran past her shoulder in thick dark brown waves framing her round face. Her mouth was a dark rose shade and far too long for her face appearing much too generous even as chewed and cut as it was. Her eyes were far too large and almond shaped and an average ordinary shade of brown. Her complexion was pale olive and looked sickly if she didn't go out often.

"Gross." She said hugging herself. She was soft in the face, soft everywhere too curvy. Her hips were too big like her breasts and her hands were too small. Her body wasn't evenly proportioned and what she hated most was her nose.

Her nose was a bit long and had a very slight hump that no one but she and Christy had ever noticed.

"The necklace looks a little plain but hey so are you Kaye. Plain Kaye with the hot ass two timing ex who wants you back for some reason." She fiddled with the galleon, running her finger over the words and sighed. "Hmmm I should go out. Go to a movie or something." She said running to her closet. She stared at the _Genuine_ poster and scowled. "I don't _need_ this anymore...I don't _want_ it."

In her minds eyes she saw Byron, the same Byron Martin Jinks that had gotten her that poster. He looked sad, defeated just like his counterpart on the other side of that curtain. "Fuck!"

She ripped the poster down and crumpled it feeling empowered. She did the same thing to the Eminem poster and laughed loudly.

"I don't need you! I don't want you! I don't want anything you've given me! Give it all to Molly you fucking cheat...FUCK YOU!"

A moment of crying and laughing afterwards Kaye was dressed in a gold t-shirt and a pair of slightly torn jeans. She pulled her red sweater and a pair of black sneakers before stuffing her wallet, some make up into her bag and her cell phone into her green canvass bag. Smudging kohl eye liner on and some balm she grabbed the Deathly Hollows book and trudged out of her bedroom and out of the house.

She made a point of ignoring Byron who now sat at his porch watching her.

* * *

She parked the red Miata in the Greengrass Elementary school parking lot the radio was still on but only hummed melodically in the background. She was smoking wanted a drink but didn't want to go through the trouble of getting any alcohol. She didn't want to be too drunk to get home she didn't even want to be buzzed. She shut off the car completely and reached into the bag still slung on her shoulders for the book and flipped it opened. Staring at the blank pages she reached for the glove compartment for a pen.

"Lets see." She bit her lip trying to find the words before she began her passage. **["Kaye Winchester fell from a bright light into the... the lap of..."]** What was his name...? Oh yeah! **["Ronald Weasley who's face fell into the mound of dirt in front of him and..."]**

She continued to write. Writing about her life her relationships and how she would react to the characters knowing them. She wrote for ten pages before her fingers felt numb and her eyes began to mist from not using her glasses. She fiddled with her galleon necklace and sighed.

"Meeting a hot wizard...meeting a hot guy period would be nice. I want to meet someone new I wish I could."

* * *

She awoke to voices and an itchy sheet. She turned over. The mattress was lumpy and the air smelled off.

"Where am I?!" She asked only to be met with a stern look from a small round face woman with fiery red hair.

"You're awake."

"Yeah...where am I?" Kaye asked the woman noticing that she was in a man's dressing gown. Embarrassed that this woman must have changed her Kaye furiously blushed.

"You're in my home," The woman said with a warm smile the kind that Kaye had only ever witnessed from her mother when her father was still around. Happy. "You've had a nasty fall."

"A fall? I fell?" Kaye asked uncertainly. She didn't remember falling. She didn't remember getting out of her car at all. "That's impossible. I was in my car last night, I was writing in a book and I fell asleep I think." She said ruffling her brown hair. "I can't have fallen because I never got out the car...I think."

"Are you sure deary? You didn't fall from your broom?"

"My broom?"

But the woman wasn't listening. Someone was knocking on the door and the voice was obviously male. It hit Kaye then that the woman was foreign, British. She'd never met anyone with an accent like that before and was surprised. Her hand went to her Byron Galleon necklace and fiddled with it almost for comfort. "I fell from a broom?"

But the woman wasn't listening she had opened the door and was speaking to a rather attractive older man with graying brown hair like her mothers. His face was scared and he looked tired.

"We can't be sure if it's a trap." He said looking at the red haired woman, Molly is what he'd called her.

_'Molly...fuck that name is going to follow me everywhere!'_ She thought with disdain as she stood from the bed and began searching for her clothes but almost fell. She was dizzy and had a splitting headache like a hangover. She grabbed her forehead and felt a shallow dried up cut and scowled. She must have fallen how else would she have cut her head?

The man had grabbed her at her waist and led her to the bed gently he smelled like patchouli aftershave.

"You shouldn't move. You've had a nasty fall."

"Did I?"

"Fell right into Mrs. Weasley's garden you did and right into Ronald's lap frightened the poor boy almost to death."

"But from where?"

"Your broom."

"You guys keep saying that but..." She shook herself away from him not venturing to th4e bed but towards the dusty window. She looked down into the lawn watching the large carpet of wild green grass and a troupe of red heads running about and a brunet a familiar shade of crows black, ink colored hair. "Byron's here?"

"Who?"

"Byron Jinks, he's right there." She pointed to the mop of black hair sitting too closely to a red headed girl. Kaye wanted to open the window wanted to shout how much of a pig Byron was to the girl to warn her. But she didn't.

"Oh you mean Harry." The man said curiously.

"That's not Byron." She said with a sigh. _'That's good...'_

"I think we should talk." The scared handsome man said reminding Kaye of her father on the day he left her mother and suddenly she felt like she was fifteen again. "I am Remus Lupin by the way."

"I'm Katarina Winchester but everyone calls me either Katie or Kaye."

"Kaye." Molly said kindly now standing beside her. Suddenly Kaye felt like she had gotten entirely too deep into a situation that she didn't think she could ignore.

"What do you know of the Dark Lord?"

"The **who** now?"

* * *

**A/N: I know that it didn't have a lot of Harry Potter in it but I wanted you to get to know Kaye's character and what she was about before jumping into the whirlwind love story that is to take place. Just so you know she is not a Mary Sue, she is not a wonderful; cookie cutter everyone loves her character. She is not here to bash characters. She's a normal American teen, average build not too skinny but not fat-soft and curvy. The one outrageous thing about her body is that her breasts are too big-think a double d. I wanted her to have large breasts to differentiate her more from the other girls. She's tough, she's had sex so she isn't innocent and she cusses and drinks. She smokes too...anyway moving on...**

**I leave it up to you guys for whom she falls in love with. This is a work in progress as you can see. I want you to choose who she ends up with.**

**Anyway the situation involving Kaye, Byron and the Molly girl? It happened to a friend of mine who actually live sin Florida. It's sad that people actually do that to their friends right and the thing is? My friend is still in contact with the girl who slept with her boyfriend. I'll update with a few reviews...because it really depends on you guys. I'm not even joking. You have to choose a guy for Kaye if you don't I can't continue. I actually cannot. Until I get reviews it'll be complete.**

**No flames please.**

**

* * *

**


	3. Ginny

_**Harry Potter and the Real Girl**_

* * *

_Disclaimer is the same as before. I don't own the characters except those that I created._

_Warning: This story has graphic language and adult themes...nothing sexual just yet or maybe not at all...I'm writing as I go due to reviews so this is a precautionary warning that is meant to not be taken lightly._

* * *

**Ginny**

* * *

"We didn't think that the **breaking the fourth wall** in 'High Fidelity' worked particularly well," Chris said. "It threw people out of the movie."  
—Mark Caro, "Bye-bye 'American Pie'," _Chicago Tribune_, May 21, 2002

* * *

Kaye Winchester didn't mind wearing hand me downs of any kind, she was used to wearing Eloisa's old clothes and shopping at thrift stores with Christy just to find something unique but mostly comfortable and it never irked her that she could never find a decent sized shirt because of her rather larger then normal chest.

But she did not appreciate wearing itchy boys sweaters with intricately woven R's on the shirt front or skirts that were a horrendous shade of pink and maybe, she thought in the back of her mind, just maybe she should not have "accidently" pushed the Byron look alike down the _very_ shallow hill into the mud.

She really didn't mean to, honest she didn't it just sort of happened and even if she had laughed about it and felt immensely better about the whole Byron slept with Molly thing she knew it was a bad move and to apologize.

'_But it was still a bitch move because he isn't Byron he's Harry...Harry mother fucking Potter... and yeah you're probably dreaming all of this but hey, even in dream land you don't push dream hero down a hill in front of his sort of but not really dream girlfriend.' _Kaye rolled up the sleeves to Ron's Christmas sweater and walked out of the room that she, Hermione Granger and the Dream Bitch, as Kaye had taken to calling Ginny, were sharing.

She heard Ginny snigger behind her hand and Kaye gave her the finger which apparently went over the Weasley's head but caused Granger and Potter to gasp in shock. Ginny just looked on confused and muttered under her breath what sounded to be "stupid muggle."

"What you say?" Kaye asked feeling insulted. She didn't particularly know what a muggle was but she knew what stupid meant and Kaye was anything but that.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you to repeat yourself. You called me a 'stupid muggle' I don't know what a muggle is but I sure as shit know the meaning of stupid." Kaye said even though there was a voice in the back of her head reminding her that Ginny was a witch and that she could probably curse her if she wanted. This voice sounded a bit like Christy which annoyed her to holy hell.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked straight out of the house ignoring Kaye with Hermione following behind. The girls were whispering furiously probably about Kaye's vulgarity again to which Kaye would probably say as she always did, "Go fuck yourselves." And the boys would laugh.

She sat at the table and let her forehead hit the table top with a loud thud, she was pissed, tired and craving a cigarette.

"Hey Red," She made a motion for Ron who had been leaning against the sink talking to Harry.

"Yes?" He nervously nodded at her.

"You think you can get me some smokes? Marlboro would be nice but I'm not too picky."

"Aren't you underage Katarina?" Harry asked only to be promptly ignored as Kaye lifted her head and continued to look at Ron or anything else that caught her interest.

Apologizing to Potter aside she didn't want to look at him anymore then she had to. She didn't want to know him or talk to him or be anywhere near warm and cuddly basis with him.

"I don't think I can but maybe one of my brothers..." Ron carried on unsure shrugging at Harry's appalled expression. "They won't be here until tonight though so you'll have to wait."

"Well I wouldn't have to wait if I could get my bag. Your _darling_ sister _dear_ was supposed to give me my clothes and my canvass bag but she 'forgot'. Fucking shit, can't accidently knock a guy down without his hugger mugger going crazy."

"Excuse me but Ginny is not a hugger mugger or crazy!" Harry said halfheartedly angered but mostly amused.

Ron just looked confused.

"Whats a hugger mugger?"

"Read it in a fanfic once."

"A what?"

"Never mind." Kaye said with an over exaggerated sigh. She chanced a look at Potter and thought automatically of Byron. He had Byron's soft yet strong jaw and their hair was exactly the same but the height differences were obvious. This kid couldn't have been more the five foot nine while Byron was six foot four.

And their eyes, even if both had green eyes Byron's were a slight bit darker while Potter's eyes were shimmering and had just a tint of gold in them.

"Fuck me..." She said and looked away drawing their attention. She didn't want to think about Byron because she'd think of Molly.

What was her mother doing right now? Was she in her room picking up her mess, throwing away her posters or re hanging them because she so desperately wanted Kaye and Byron to be together wanted so much for Kaye to forgive him.

'_I want to forgive him I want to so bad but it's too hard. It could have been anyone else, anyone who wasn't Molly not Molly.'_ She thought sadly.

It had been the four of them always together; Molly, Christy, Byron and Kaye. Constantly together and when Byron had liked Kaye he'd consulted with Molly and Christy on how to go about wooing her. So much for friendship all she really had left was Christy but Christy was somewhere far away now; in the real world where Kaye should have been but wasn't.

"This should have been you Christy. You should be here not me." She whispered to herself. A plate of sandwiches and a mug of what she assumed to be steaming tea was placed an inch from her face on the table and when she lifted her head she saw Potter standing right beside her with an unsure smile on his face.

"You didn't have breakfast with any of us so I thought you must be hungry."

"You made this for me?"

"Yes."

"...thanks By-I mean, Potter." She took the tray and mug and departed up the stairs without looking back at Potter who was most likely pouting that she so coldly thanked him.

She shut the door as quietly as she could and set the tray and mug on the desk over looking the orchids. She'd admit that this room was nicer then hers even with the beds all but squished together.

"But I want to go home." She said to herself as she settled on her cot, it was warmed from the sun light that came pouring into the bedroom and onto the mattress and for a moment she contemplated just laying there all day. She wanted to go home but from what Mr. Lupin had said, it might be impossible and that despite trying to find a way to send her back now they needed to get their little war over with before even attempting to send her back home.

'_So I'm here until their little war is over. I really wish I would have looked at the wiki info about book seven and six otherwise I'd be able to walk them through it and get my happy ass home by Tuesday. But I'm stuck here with no way home with a chick who hates me and a guy who looks like my cheating ex.'_

"Well," She said. "Things cannot possibly get any worse."

The door opened and Ginny Weasley strolled into the bedroom with a sneer. She deposited a bundle of familiar clothes and a green bag onto Hermione's bed, it was Kaye's stuff.

"Spoke too soon..."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." Kaye said with a smirk while the red head rolled her eyes and wandered to her bed and sat down with all the grace of an elephant.

"So, we certainly don't get on."

"Get on what?" Kaye lifted a brow in confusion though Ginny couldn't see it through Ron's sweater that was currently being pulled over Kaye's head.

"Get on. You know, to become friendly."

"Oh you mean to "get along"?" Kaye adjusted the straps of her bra before pulling on her t-shirt. "And no, I don't think we have. I know it was the whole "pushing your boyfriend down that hill into mud thing" but honestly, I really didn't mean it."

"You laughed."

"What? I can't laugh? It was fucking hilarious even your brother was laughing." Kaye said pulling off the skirt. "And I said I was sorry to him ok, you didn't have to get all testy and treat me like crap." She pulled up her jeans and fastened them.

"I am protective is all. Harry is very sensitive."

"I don't think that's it I think you're sensitive and jealous though where I'm from, people don't often cover the object of their flirtation in mud so you can relax." She zipped up her red sweater and pushed up the sleeves to her elbow.

She ruffled her wavy hair before going through her bag for her make up. She pulled out her eye liner and went to work of smudging the black kohl a bit before getting to the mascara and finally topping herself off with lip gloss.

All the while Ginny watched her fascinated though Kaye tried her hardest to ignore the red head. It was a gift of Kaye's to not need a mirror for this bit of touch up make up, even Christy complained that it wasn't fair. She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. "Pass me the mug."

"It's bound to be chilled." Ginny said handing it to Kaye anyway. "I didn't peg you for a tea lover."

"Yeah well I didn't see any coffee and I doubt that there is a Star Bucks anywhere near this place...and then there is Voldemort." She took a tentative sip before chugging the rest down quickly. "Ah! Now that hit the spot!"

"You liked it?"

"I liked the secret ingredient."

"And what was that?"

Kaye licked her lips and tipped her head to the side a bit, thinking.

"If I had to guess it would be Bourbon."

The door opened and Hermione Granger walked in holding a paper bag as though it were dirty underwear. She held it out to Kaye with a slight look of disgust on her pretty face. "Ron saw these in the trash and said they were yours."

Kaye took the bag and peered inside.

"Oh hell yes!"

"What is it?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Something incredibly unhealthy.

"Glorious wondrous smokes. My loves how are you?" Kaye cooed at her newly returned almost thrown away without her knowledge cigarettes.

"She's crazy."

"Did those mean people try to hurt you?" She asked as she lit one of her loves up and inhaled deeply.

* * *

She was watching a falling star from what she assumed was the porch in the wee hours of the night or morning. The air was slightly chilled despite it being July but she welcomed the slight cold with a pleasure filled sigh. On Florida nights it was never cold or even slightly cool so she was soaking up the better weather.

She watched another falling star and almost made the same wish; 'I wanna go home,' but it didn't seem sincere. She might end up back home tomorrow, in an hour or maybe never and the thought didn't unsettle her as much as it probably should. All she had waiting for her at home was Christy and if she were honest with herself she'd admit that Christy only stuck around because she felt obligated.

Then there was Harry Potter and this supposed war going about with the magical folk. She was terrified of course, she'd been thrown into the 'last of days' of the battle but she really couldn't complain. The Weasley's were putting her up rent free in their humble abode and she was being looked after, and it could have been worse.

She could have fallen into the lap of Voldemort instead of Ron's and despite how embarrassing it was when she had heard how she appeared it would have been infinitely worse with the Death Eaters. From what Ron's brother's had said she might have been tortured or worse the megalomaniac would have somehow used her to find better pastures in her world.

There wasn't any magic there.

She lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply before dispelling blue smoke from her nostrils and thought back to a happier simpler time. She was fifteen and Byron was still little knobby Byron Jinks the kid that Molly never looked at beyond anything friendly. Playing video games in her room with the door opened, going to the mall with her group of friends. Their first kiss on her September birthday.

"That's all water under the bridge." She told herself. "It doesn't matter he isn't here anymore."

She saw imagined Byron was sitting beside her looking up at the stars only with the same calm satisfaction he had for everything. The wind would blow through his messy black hair and his eyes would shimmer slightly almost like he'd been laughing too hard. Kaye relished in the memory before dispelling that image with a painful shake of her head because it wasn't Byron. She had been fantasizing about Potter and that was just...no.

He was taken sort of.

"How gross is that?" She asked herself and yelped when she heard a reply.

"I reckon very "gross" but I'd need to know about it to be certain." Ronald Weasley said taking a seat beside her. He was fully dressed but his eyes were red and his hair was a mess. He half turned his face towards her and in the dark she could barely see where he was looking. He might be looking past her or right at her. "You're up pretty late."

"I could say the same. I took you for the kind of guy to sleep heavy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your sister says that you snore really loud." Kaye said with muffled laughter as Ron's face heated up and turned red. "So what's up?"

"Nothing," He said. "I was just coming down for something to eat and I saw you sitting here. Came to see what it was about maybe you were having a fit or something."

"A fit?"

"Because you share the room with my sister and you don't exactly get along."

Kaye shrugged. "Meh. It's nothing really I just wanted to look at the stars...and your **sister** snores too loud."

Ron laughed.

"But anyway, why are you out here with me? Wont this look bad to your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend, I have a girlfriend?" He asked incredulously.

"Hermione."

"Oh."

"Yeah, '_oh'_. From what your brother's say she's pretty serious about you."

He scratched the back of his head in what must have been a nervous habit like Hermione's thumb nail chewing and Potter's scar scratching and automatically she felt some sort of guilt. Maybe he'd just wanted to talk to her and get to know her. It probably didn't look remotely romantic either, she'd just misinterpreted him.

"Hermione isn't exactly my girlfriend."

"_But_...there's a _but_ there." She supplied jokingly.

"_But_," He said amused. "We do care for one another and once all this mess is done things may become more between us."

"I see." She nodded. "So it's all about timing with you guys. When the times right you'll become a couple?"

"Maybe."

"I think it's a little more then just a crappy maybe." Kaye said with a pull of her Marlboro. "I'd say it was a for sure, especially with the way she looks at you."

He blushed and she cackled.

"Yes well is there someone you're interested in then, back home?" He asked innocently.

"No," She said looking at the space between her bare feet. "Maybe, yes...I don't know. Everything is just so fucked up right now between us so it's hard to tell."

"What happened?" he asked ignoring her curses that before seemed to make him shudder in distaste and she thought, amused, that she must be growing on him. "Was it awful?"

"You could say devastating." Kaye said blowing smoke into the air. "His name's Byron Jinks. All around great guy, we were friends first for years and then we dated for a year and a half until six months ago."

He nodded his head for her to continue.

"He fucked my friend and I had the pleasure of walking in on them the morning after and he actually expected me to forgive him because well..." She trailed off.

"What the bloody hell for?"

"He said that it was a mistake with her and that he was drunk and didn't remember." She pinched the cherry extinguishing it. "What a joke."

"**Byron** you said?"

"Yeah."

"Remus mentioned something about you confusing Harry as someone named Byron." He chuckled. "Is that why you pushed Harry down the hill, because you were angry at your boyfriend?"

"I refuse to dignify that with a response."

"We thought so."

"Who thought what?"

From her other side Harry Potter took a seat with an apologetic shrug. He'd been listening, no doubt.

"Hi."

"Oh what the hell Ronny what the friggen hell?" She said face palming both her hands. She flushed brightly and looked away from a pink in the face Harry to a Cheshire smiling Ron. "I just can't win."

"No you cannot my American boarder." Ron said cheekily. "I didn't lie when I said I wanted something to eat."

"Yeah, you just forgot to mention that Harry was with you."

"Sorry." Harry said with a tight laugh. "But I asked Ron to talk to you. I wanted to know why you didn't like me."

"It explains it though; this Byron fellow must look like Harry."

Kaye shook her head in shock. _'Unbelievable. Ron seemed so unassuming...but then how's the saying go?'_

"'_Even an Ogre can hide behind the face of Buddha.'_ Un freakin' believable." She laughed before turning to Harry. "Why did you figure that I didn't like you?"

"Well," he began rubbing the scar on his forehead. "You would do everything you could not to look at me, when ever we walk past each other you shrink back in order not to touch me and you ignore me when ever I speak? There is also the hill incident."

"It was an accident."

"You were laughing." Ron supplied for Harry with a grin.

"You were to." Kaye said flushing. "It really was an accident. I really am sorry about that."

"Oh I believe you didn't mean to do it consciously." Harry said honestly.

"What in the hell does that even mean?" Kaye asked as Ron laughed.

"I think you were taking your frustrations out on me because I look like your cheating ex boyfriend." Harry said having the decency to look embarrassed.

"Whatever." Kaye said standing up and walking off the porch. "I don't need to listen to this childish teasing."

"Who's being childish?" Ron asked. "You look ready to stomp your foot and scream for mummy."

"Ass-hole."

"Don't you mean _'Meany face'_?" Ron asked laughing as Kaye ignored him.

She walked towards what could be described as an old barn and stepped inside. There were various tools and items she knew of piled awkwardly against the walls and directly to her right there was an old warn sofa she could sit on.

And she groaned as she heard the tell tale sigh of a thunder storm as lightning cackled in the sky.

"Well at least there's a sofa." She said to herself. She might have to ride off the storm in the rickety barn but at least she had a shawl and she was away from the idiots known was Weasley and Potter.

"I'm really sorry about that."

Scratch that, she had only managed to escape Weasley Idiot. Why did this world hate her?

"Seriously dude, when a girl walks away from you it usually means she wants to get away from you." She said with a glare. "But I accept your apology. Weasley idiot is gonna have to earn his apology but something tells me he wont care."

Harry shrugged.

"I thought so." She said plopping down on the sofa she could hear the fat drops of rain hitting the roof on the barn. "Would you care to stand there all night or sit here?"

He joined her a bit reluctantly sitting on the edge of his seat. He looked towards the ceiling and tried, it seemed, not to breathe too hard.

"So. How are you?" He asked lamely.

"Fucking dandy. And you?" She laughed. "Wouldn't have thought that I'd be sitting on a sofa in some barn in a different world but so far I'm doing fine despite it all."

"You're a regular old survivor." He said sarcastically.

"Yep, sure am." She sighed. "Damn, what I wouldn't give for some alcohol."

Harry got up suddenly to one of the long wooden tables. He reached underneath where a box sat draped with a piece of graying cloth. He reached under the cloth and into the box with a look of total concentration. He pulled a long necked bottle filled with brownish liquid and shook it in Kaye's direction with a smirk that she thought looked absolutely horrifying on his face. "Fire whisky."

"Oh. So uh you just gonna tease or are you gonna bring it over?"

"Not until I hear you thank me like a good girl." He teased.

"Oh thank you Mr. Harry Potter sir! You are the epitome of awesomeness and I grovel at thy wonderful feet, you handsome devil you!" She said with a mock bow. She walked over towards him and batted her lashes with her head tilted to look up into his face.

He may have been tremendously shorter then Byron but he was still taller then her.

"That was...I don't bloody well know what that was." He said with a flush to his cheeks and a bemused smile on his lips. "Want me to find a cup?"

"Naw man, drinkin' out the bottle suits me just fine." She said taking it from his hands and settling herself on the sofa. She uncorked the bottle with little difficulty and turned towards Harry who was sitting beside her but a little closer and more comfortably then before. "You take the first drink?"

"I'm quite alright with you doing it I want to see how you handle it."

"Psh shit I'd bet better then you."

"Sure."

She put the bottle opening to her lips and tilted her head back allowing a good amount to fill her mouth. She felt a few droplets fall from the sides of her lips but the warmth of the drink made her chest feel wonderfully on fire and her senses went dizzyingly hazy. She turned towards Harry, feeling a slight buzz, and smiled ruefully.

"How was that compadre?"

"Not bad," He said taking the bottle from her and doing as she had done only taking an extra gulp. He smiled back only teasingly still unaffected. "Not as good as me though. I'd say I hold my liquor more then you."

"Yeah sure ok pass it Pot Face."

"I thought I was you're 'Handsome Devil" hm?" He asked handing her the bottle.

Some moments later Kaye and Harry were both pleasantly hammered and singing out of tune some song that they'd made up. Her arm was around his neck and his arm was at her waist. They were swaying and laughing merrily in their intoxication.

"So," He said easing her on the sofa before taking a seat cross legged directly on the floor in front of her. He looked up with his bleary green eyes questioningly. "Tell me about Byron. About before all of it happened about your life."

"Why?"

"Because," He said sighing sadly. "My life isn't exactly wonderful and I want to hear about something normal."

"My life is normal?"

"No, maybe more of a cake walk then mine but definitely not normal." He said honestly with a nod. "So tell me about your school."

She took a sip of more fire whisky and sloshed it in her warm mouth before swallowing.

Talk about her school? Well there wasn't that much to say but for humors sake she'd talk. Potter was a fun drunk so far but by the looks of his darkening eyes and his serious expression he might become something like pathetic and maybe even a sad one.

"Well it's this big building where they teach normal shit. Lots of different people and cliques like the Goth kids and the jocks." She laughed. "This one time during my freshman year I actually threw a plastic tarantula at these cheerleaders. It doesn't sound very funny but just picture it, they're in this pyramid and well the one at the very bottom screams and lets the other one go and they topple to the ground. I've never seen something so funny. And Byron,"

She laughed passing the bottle to Harry who took a large gulp. "Byron just stares at the heap and says, _'Is it wrong that I totally have a boner right now?'_ and Molly falls on the floor and almost pees herself. Christy was in the pyramid!"

She held her stomach. "It was horrible though a lot of people were hurt but it was the first time I'd ever done anything like that." She sobered slightly. "It was the first time that Byron and I joked together and when we became friends. I mean he and I lived next door to each other since we were kids but we'd never been close. That really started it Molly daring me to do something evil started it..."

Harry just watched her with no expression as she took the bottle and drowned the rest of the drink.

"It shouldn't shock me though that fucking whore was always getting into trouble doing fucked up shit. Do you know that she fucked a teacher? Yeah well she fucked him on his desk in the classroom while she talked me into being look out. Anything goes down or like if someone was walking by I'd have to knock twice and they'd stop. Then there was that time that she talked me into giving Byron a hand job just to get 'experience and that went over horribly because she was watching the whole time hiding in the closet and Byron got it everywhere."

Harry nodded but didn't speak so she continued.

"But that isn't the worse of it. It gets significantly worse like, when Byron was pressuring me to have sex he had called her to talk me into it. And do you know that she told me he had asked her. Do you know how humiliating it was? I mean, that's the only reason I opened my legs because he felt the need to ask her and she made fun of me. And then, get this shit, I wasn't even enough for him! He fucks her behind my back thinking that I wasn't at that party but I was and I ended up sleeping in his mom's room with Christy and she and I both saw them." Kaye had started crying. "And I still miss him because he was my first boyfriend and he was ok with my soft fat body and he liked me. He thought I was pretty and fuck if I know why but I felt so special because of him." She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles feeling wholly ridiculous. "What was it about me that was so horrible?"

"Maybe there was something wrong with him." Harry said now sitting on his knees. He leaned forward, his hands on her knees. He craned his neck to the side as to not have his nose touch hers, he was leaning that closely. "Maybe she threw herself on him, if what you say about her is true. Maybe she didn't think it would bother you because of how she treated you before. Maybe it wasn't your fault. Maybe it was all his."

Harry's eyes bore into hers hotly smoldering. Getting the point driven home. "Maybe it's his entire fault and maybe you're better off without him. "

Kaye would later blame the fire whisky, blame the ambiance of the barn and the pitter pattering of the rain, blame her hazy eyes and most importantly blame Harry Potter for looking like Byron. She would avoid Harry like the plague and he would return this in kind but at that moment she didn't want to blame anyone.

"Kaye..."

Twining her arms around his neck and leaning forward Kaye's eyes slid shut as Harry met her half way shutting his shimmering eyes as he met her lips with an open mouth hot kiss.

And from the opening of the barn Ginny Weasley dropped the box in her hand and half heartedly fled not knowing what to make of that kiss or why it had to be her to witness it.

And days later while Harry and Kaye avoided each other Ginny would scowl at them both.

-

**A/N: Well there was Ron/Kaye time and heavy Harry/Kaye time though it isn't a definite that Harry will get her since it was while they were drunk and they avoid each other after. So keep reviewing with who you want to have Kaye end up with.**

**No Flames  
**


	4. Read! It's important to the story!

Cast your votes now people! I need to get the ball rolling.

Anyway, just so you know I've written at least seven different paths for this story each involving ten guys that you can choose from, and two different endings one where she ends up with no one and another...that I wont tell you about.

Anyway the final voting day will be Halloween. You have until then to figure out who you want Kaye to end up with and I know, I know you must be thinking MARY SUE!

Not really she isn't perfect or too wonderful. She isn't loved by all of the guys (despite the fact that she and Ron get along and that she kissed Harry they were drunk so that doesn't really count) and she's normal looking. The only thing about her that stands out is her boobs...and that's because she was too ordinary in my head.

Anyway, these are the guys you can choose from though that doesn't mean you can't recomend anyone else for her like I dunno...Charlie or something.

**Harry Potter  
**

**Ron Weasley**

**Fred and George Weasley** (They sort of kind or belong as one but this pairing would generally be a love triangle...oh the drama!)

**Neville Longbottom** (I don't know where this came from)

**Draco Malfoy** (Because I am a Draco fan and because he's going to be a MAJOR character in the story regardless of romantic interest.)

**Oliver Wood** (Purely here for those of you who don't want her to be with Ron or Harry)

**Percy Weasley** (Read above)

**Blaise Zabini** (I...really don't know...)

These are the guys but like I said you can vote for who ever in the HP world you want! Even if they're bad. **OH **and for those of you who like the story and would like to be in it...send me a PM or review with:

**The name of your character**

**Their Age**

**Physical Description**

**Personality type**

**Likes and Dislikes**

Now other then that...I should have the next chapter(s) up after Halloween.

Happy Voting!


	5. The Funeral

**_Harry Potter and the Real Girl_**

* * *

"Her favorite book was The Pillow Book, she would read it over and over and I would watch her from my place on the tatami mat as I drank green tea. My grandmother, half Japanese and half Hispanic looked every bit the geisha my mother said she used to be.

But she wasn't, she hadn't been ever in her life so I never understood what she meant. But, Christy, I get it now she was just like them, untouchable, beautiful and lonesome. Her talents for show, her love was unrequited. Unquenched. Just like me." Kaye to Christy while they prayed at her grandmother's small alter shrine.

(Pre story quote)

* * *

Byron Jinks was not the kind of person to panic or cry definitely not the type to breakdown in any instance at all. But Christy watched him cry as the empty casket was lowered and was pulled back to the occasion. She stared at the newly polished tomb stone and grimaced because she knew this was not something she would have wanted.

The stone said in blocky text, Katarina Merope Winchester 'Scotts. The date of birth at the left and date of death at the right just below the too long name and the flying angels designed at the either corner were just wrong. Katie had wanted a Japanese funeral like her grandmother Miss-say-tow Winchester (Misato, she remembered Katie correcting her).

It was cool, Christy thought, the wake the burial and then there was the neat little alter thing that you used incense with and prayed to or something like that and she made a note to buy one of the alters in China-Town after the funeral for Katie. She'd set it up in her room of course, her mother wouldn't like it in the living room. They were Jewish not Buddhists.

She looked at the small group of youngsters that stood behind Byron. They didn't know Katie that well but they knew Byron from the team and knew that Katie was or had been his girlfriend. Molly was there to, holding his hand in her and looking every bit as guilty as she should, Christy would not scowl.

This was a funeral, scowl after the funeral then you can scowl all you want.

Katie's mother wasn't crying and her father couldn't be bothered enough to be there, which was aggravating and then there was Eloisa who really annoyed her. She was standing at her sister funeral with not only her cheating abusive husband but with her 'friend' Olivia both people Katie could not stand.

But then there were a lot of people here that Katie didn't like, the track team she didn't know and relatives that just wanted to support and gossip about their no nonsense vulgar niece. She couldn't understand why these people were here at all and why in the hell they were lowering a casket. There was no body in there the explosion had obliterated the body and everything inside. There hadn't been anything left of Katie to scrape up and put into that box.

This was so annoying.

The funeral proceeded flowers thrown into the casket filled hole in the ground. All of them were roses, Katie's mother had said that roses were 'Katarina's favorite' but Christy brought a bundle of cherry blossom petals and something called Hasu that looked like white lotus flowers.

Katie's mother of course was upset when Christy dumped the petals onto the casket covering all of the stupid red roses but didn't say anything about the Hasu.

Hasu had been Katie's grandmother's favorite; Katie had said that her grandmother smelled like them. On the two occasions that Christy had gone to the old woman's house she'd seen art of those strange flowers. The woman said it reminded her of home.

When that was all said and done and as the crowd of 'mourners' began to disperse Christy stood there a while catching the scent of cherry blossoms and the lone lotus flower and with a sad smile she reached into her pocket and threw a pack of camel wides into the hole, Katie's brand.

"Christine?"

Christy turned towards the direction of the voice, it was Katie's mother. She looked tired, the bags under her eyes even darker and there was more gray in her light brown hair. In her hands she held a Nikes shoebox. "This was with her. I thought you might like it. They aren't burnt at all."

She thrust the box into Christy's hands and turned back down the hill where the black limousine waited for her leaving Christy alone near Katie's empty plot.

"Thanks..." She said. She tucked the shoebox under one arm and headed in the opposite direction where her car was waiting just beyond the gate. She hadn't wanted to go in the limo with Katie's mom because that was for family.

And Byron had been in there and Katie's mother still doted on him like a son-in-law completely disregarding what Katie's would have wanted.

She walked between rows of older weathered stones passing them without a second glance as the contents of the box only slightly shifted with each step. She wondered why all of the women in the Winchester family were so weak minded, Katie aside. They placed their men on such a pedestal that it didn't matter if they were pigs.

She made a short laugh as she reached the gate, swung open the creaky door and walked into the small parking lot where her jeep waited for her and didn't waste anytime driving home. There was nothing to say into the wind for Katie, there hadn't been condolences or tears. Something in her shouted that Katie wasn't dead.

She drove down a congested Colonial Rd and somehow made it past the airport and found herself on the highway.

She could take the right to Miami where her sister lived or she could go to Cocoa and drive all the way back. "Fuck and shit. Decisions decisions..."

She took the right the highway was surprisingly sparse so she let her foot lay heavier on the gas and just cruised, the sun was setting to the left of her but the dimming orange light still stung at her eyes so reaching with one hand blindly to the passengers seat she pulled out a pair of ridiculous sunglasses.

"Luna Lovegood wonky glasses, just what I needed." She said to herself, she'd picked up the pair at a Harry Potter convention just the week before and they worked surprisingly well to block out excess light irritation. On her dashboard her Dumbledore bobble-head nodded at her as though in agreement and she let out a short laugh. It was a beautiful day, the sun was setting and the wind carried the scent of sea salt from the beach but Christy felt too stuffy in her black dress and tow pinching shoes. At the first rest stop she saw she pulled in and walked straight into the bathroom with her gym bag.

It was seven o'clock.

"Thank the Lord I washed my gym shorts and shirt and thank you Katie for having enough sense to put your extra set of jeans into my bag." Christy said as she shimmied out of her dress. She pulled on her clean gym shirt, the emblazoned Colonial High School grenadier blazed on the back of the shirt but it's front was covered in chibi drawings of The Marauders, starting from Remus Lupin at her right breast, James Potter in the middle and Sirius Black at her left there was the rat on her left shoulder that she'd crossed out in red, all drawn by Molly months back in black permanent marker.

She pulled a pair of jeans that fit her a little loose at the legs but other wise nicely, an intricate drawing of an anime character was drawn from the hip and the way to the ankle, he was standing and slightly menacing with his piecing eyes that might have been blue once. His name, Cloud Strife, was at the ankle.

She pulled out her track shoes and pulled them on after searching the bag for some socks and laced them up quickly. She wanted to make it to Estelle's place before it was too dark. She shoved her funeral clothes into the bag, used the toiled (she hovered) and washed her hands. She skipped up to the small gas station and bought herself a smoothie a bottle of water and two hot dogs. She hadn't had anything to eat at all and she was starving.

"You a tourist?" The man behind the counter asked, his teeth were stained with nicotine and coffee and his greasy thinning red hair shone in the fluorescent light.

"No, born and raised in Orlando. I'm just heading to my sisters place in Miami."

"That's some interesting cartoons on your clothes."

"Yeah? Thanks." She said handing him a twenty. She bargained with him for a pack of cigs though and he relented after she explained where she'd come from. He asked her to show him id anyway to make it look like he checked her as an adult (for the cameras) and wished her a happy trip with his condolences.

His name was Stan, Christy smiled. "What a nice guy Stan is."

She climbed into her Jeep, locked it up and threw her gym bag in the back seat after she refilled her tank to full. She sat in the driver's seat and started at the digital clock on the radio, green numbers blazing seven thirty two. She pressed the radio on, Delilah was on.

_'Its my mommy birthday.'_

_'Oh well tell her happy birthday then sweet heart.'_

_'Can you play a song for me? I can't say happy birthday a'cause my mommy is at the war place.'_

_'Sure sweetheart, what do you_ want me to play?'

Christy smiled as 'Somewhere Out There' came on. She looked at the key charm, Fievel Mousekewitz smiling face looked up at her but she looked away and began to nibble at her hot dog. An American Tale had been a favorite of Katie's to watch, Katie had gotten her the key charm for her keys.

She switched the radio off after she finished half of the hot dog. She rewrapped it and threw it back into the bag with the other thinking about that last time she'd seen the movie, how she'd rolled her eyes at the cartoons and groaned at Katie when she told Christy to 'Shut the hell up.' Because it had been the best part of the movie and why would Christy want to ruin it?

"Don't think about it." She said as she took a long sip of her Suicide smoothie and started the engine of her jeep. She waved at Stan who was closing up at gas station and realized with only a slight bit of disbelief that she had been sitting in her car for almost two hours. It was nine forty five.

She pulled back onto the road and drove without looking back and there was a slight sheen of wet on her side windows so she rolled them down. With one hand she packed her cigarettes. She didn't turn the radio back on letting the sound of whooshing air sooth her now rattled nerves.

Maybe Katie was dead.

Her cell phone went off the familiar sound of Kira's theme reverberating through her car brought her from the depressing notion. She brought it to her ear and prayed her voice wasn't cracked.

"Yo."

_"Hey."_

"What's up, Byron?" She asked carefully lighting and inhaling the sweet scent of cherries filling her car and thick smoke scorching her throat and lungs.

_"Nothing much, just got home. I was surprised you weren't there."_

"Where, at Katie's place?" She let out a laugh. "Why would I be there when Katie isn't home? Besides that I would have gone nuts being there."

_"Yeah but it was only polite to be there, to grieve with her mother."_

"You make it sound like you're still an in law."

_"I would have been eventually."_

"Yeah? Over Katarina Merope Winchester's dead body you would have. And before you mention it, I didn't say _Scotts_ because it isn't in her name. Her mother put it on that fucking stone to piss off Alejandro's people hoping to get him to fight with her but he couldn't even be there."

Byron sighed heavily into the phone and Christy could have sworn she heard Molly.

_"You aren't very nice."_

"Well why would I be nice? Her dad, Alejandro just bails on his family, keep only in contact with his mother who still lived with his ex wife and only his sons. He didn't even acknowledge that Katie existed. You know that today it would have been alright for him to not be such a fucking bastard and to show up for his daughter's funeral."

_"You don't know anything about Mr. Winchester or about Katie's mom. Did you ever think that maybe Katie wasn't his kid?"_

"But she is and he's a fucking cheating shit who couldn't be bothered. Is that why you stand up for him? Cheating little shit fucks gotta protect their own? Do you go to his new place during the holidays and sit with his new family?"

_"You're a real bitch you know that?"_

"And you're a fucking two timing little cunt. I'm hanging up. And tell Molly that she won would you. Can't have her competing with Katie anymore right, I mean Katie's dead." Christy said pressing the end button.

"That felt good." She said to herself and the open road. She didn't really like Byron, she never had. Something about him always made her a bit uneasy or at least after he hit puberty. Before when he was a skinny little dork he'd just been annoying but when he'd gotten tall, started working out and his voice changed something about him really began to piss her off.

He was too calm and cool, way to composed for a high school kid.

"Blast Ended-Skrewt." She mumbled as she continued to drive to her sisters, the smell of sea salt hung heavily and the cool air from the opened window was only slightly damp and the sky was filled with a blanket of shimmering stars

* * *

"Well this is just great."

_"Isn't it though? You could have called. Thank God you have a key otherwise you'd have to drive home."_

"Shut up Estelle."

Christy had paid for 24 hour parking just down the block from her sister's apartment complex, walked to her sister's place and knocked. Her sister hadn't been home so she had let herself in and had waited a few hours before calling Estelle who was, Christy hadn't known, in New York visiting her newest boyfriend Derek.

_"You have the place to yourself, relax and eat all the food you want. Walk naked if you want ok, you've had a really bad day."_ Estelle's breathy voice quieted for just a moment, Derek was asleep next to her._ "I wish I could have been there with you, I liked Kaye."_

"You're one of the only people who called her that."

_"Because it fit and because I like being unique."_

Christy laughed.

_"But seriously little sister, how are you?"_

"As well as I can be. It surreal. I don't think she's dead."

_"I know how you feel. When Poncho died I felt the same way. I thought he would just come walking into the apartment from work like nothing happened."_

"Hey Estelle, do you mind if I smoke in the apartment."

_"Derek does it all the time, just open the window alright?"_

Christy was antsy, she wanted to move and the color of the pink rug annoyed her. The apartment was too flashy, the flamingo wall paper aggravating and the furniture was so tacky. Estelle was her half sister, half Cuban from her mother and half Irish from their father that she barely knew.

But she was so tacky just like him. If Estelle ever had a house the front yard would have dwarfs statures and one of those tacky white fountains with a peeing kid just like her place-Christy often complained to her mother about the fountain to which her mother only smiled teasingly. "I'm going into the porch."

_"Ok. Hey I have to go. Call me tomorrow?"_

"Sure."

The view was wonderful and even in the dark she could see the glittering ocean. In her pale hands the weight of the shoebox became too much to bear. She sat on one of the wooden chairs and opened the box using the single cadle on the small table for light.

Her book, The Deathly Hollows stared back at her.

"Fuck." She had forgotten she had leant it to Katie.

On top of the book there was a necklace. She pulled it out before the book and stared at the word Unum Galleon. "A Galleon and it looks...real."

She put the necklace on and sighed, the cold metal flush against her clavicle...and far too heavy.

"There is no way this is real gold." She reminded herself with a laugh as she pulled out the book. She flipped the pages opened from the very back of it and saw... "Where are the words?"

She reached the second chapter and yelped dropping the book on the balcony floor.

"What the hell am I hallucinating?"

Words were being written in themselves curvy script, wet looking inky text. She lifted the book slowly and began to read one of the earlier pages a smile forming on her lips and she almost wept because she had to be crazy this couldn't possibly be real.

" _' Twining her arms around his neck and leaning forward Kaye's eyes slid shut as Harry met her half way shutting his shimmering eyes as he met her lips with an open mouth hot kiss.'_ " Christy read out loud in disbelief. She skimmed the earlier pages shocked to find herself there. " _'But Christy looked unconvinced. She reached into her other pocket. "Want a chocolate frog?'_ What the hell is going on here?"

The galleon around her neck felt hot and heavy against her collar bone, her head felt light and dizzy and she saw some sort of vision.

"Katie?"

_'Christy? Christy is that you where are you?'_

Christy knew Katie wasn't dead and was glad she'd been right. It looked like she wouldn't have to buy an alter after all but after regaining her senses and taking the necklace off she realized that things were going to get messy. Because unlike Katie or Kaye, who hadn't actually read the final book Christy had.

A lot of innocent helpless people died in the book.

And Kaye was all of the above.

* * *

**Lots of Christy Jones in this one actually all of it was Christy. Why? Because I wanted to bring every body back to the real world setting, you must have been curious about the time differences between worlds. Everyone thinks that Kaye (Katie) is dead. She's been gone for one week real world time. Are you confused? Don't worry.**

**That'll be explained in later chapters.**

**For those of you who voted for a particular guy I thank you. Now I can get the ball rolling and those of you who wanted in the story? I am working a few of you in as I speak (type) to those who didn't make it I'm really sorry but I can't write in too many OC's (who BTW will have their own mini back stories in this one...Allison Braginski is my favorite thus far-)**

**Anyway I hope to hear reviews and NO FLAMES please. I hate those things plus they are totally useless.**

**As for the quote at the beginning I wrote that before I started the chapter it was supposed to be the starting point of this one but it was too long and romantic so I opted to place it as a quote. **

**In regards to Kaye's heritage her mother is white-both of Kaye's grandparents on the Scotts side are of European decent. Kaye's grandparents on the Winchester side, obviously her grandmother is Japanese and Hispanic (Cuban) and her grandfather is Irish American making her father Alejandro; Japanese, Cuban and Irish-American. What a mix (My friend Lizzy is just like him but not the Cuban part.)**

**Grandma Winchester (Misato) was born and raised in Japan however but moved to America after she married a sailor by the name of Riley Winchester. (This explains why Kaye wanted a traditional funeral like Misato who was such a traditional lady)**

**THANK YOU for reading this!**


	6. A glimpse at the end

**Harry Potter and the Real Girl: **

**A glimpse of the end.**

* * *

**"If the results come true, its as if there's only one future. If it fails, we can think that other futures exist..... I want to believe that in our future there are many possibilities waiting.**

**–Ryou 'Clannad After Story'**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter is out of order from the story for a reason! Also thanks to Unmistakably Alice, Suuzanne and Wolfstar-Coyoteblaz-Blindgaze for their characters (Who appear in this chapter)**

* * *

Miranda Heweley felt the bare branch scratch her face.

She could feel the cold in the shallow wound on cheek and just knew it was bleeding. A few months ago, hell, a year ago she would have been horrified at the possibility of her face being scarred even just a bit. Right now it only meant that she was still alive enough to care about it later. She was looking for Luna, hadn't seen her since the battle started. Needed to find her had to find her even if the end result of her search was to find Luna amongst the dead.

She hadn't had to be there, there was a distinct feeling that her little brother had wanted her to leave but her pride and the pride of her house strongly kept her feet planted with her fellow lions and she didn't even allow herself to be bothered by her brother parting from the school like a coward.

_Stand tall, tough and for your friends, she had thought._ Then she remembered that she hadn't seen Luna in a while.

"Don't think just go." She said to herself.

Her legs ached as she passed another body, a boy she recognized only as some kid from Ravenclaw, Peter something whose curly blond hair was matted in dried blood.

She looked towards her companions who were a bit behind her and pointed to the body. "Another right here! Need a pick up he's small. Just one person will do!"

And she continued on not waiting for a reply not going on bended knee to close the boys starling green eyes or to place his hands to his chest like she'd seen the pretty Asian girl Cho Chang do. She didn't have time to honor the dead right now. She had to find Luna.

Luna was probably dead. Miranda was pragmatic enough to come to the conclusion early on when she hadn't seen her friend among the living that were in the castle. Though Miranda wasn't usually so, she was a joker, used to adventure and all the wonders of being the eldest of four and inheriting a long line of mischievousness from her school predecessors, her idols the Twins.

She cried when she learned the Fred had died, cried long and hard because it only commented that this was all real, that life was changing and the people she around her were dying. Everything was changing just like her mother had said it would right before she died. It hadn't been like Abbots mother's death. Abbot's mother hadn't been torn apart by wolves nor. Her mother had been pregnant had just a day to go perhaps before her little sister was born...they didn't even find the remains of the baby.

Don't think about it just don't.

And she trudged on as quickly as her purple sneakers could take her as far as she could go anyway, wasn't that what that girl had told her right before she _probably_ died? _You'll find what you most want to when you feel like you can't walk anymore. Literal exhaustion is key!_

What didn't that Katarina girl even mean?

* * *

"Jess do you think...do you think that she's dead?" Allison Braginski asked despite the pain in her shattered arm. Her white blond hair messily hung in uneven layers. Whoever had sent fire her way sure knew a thing or two, she thought, the strands had turned to immediate ash.

"Hmmm...." Jess Taeslin's slanted blue marble eyes trained on her or at least seemed to as she smiled. She rubbed at her back possibly where her wings were somehow hidden beneath the itchy skin. "I don't know."

"How can you smile like that? Wasn't she your 'best friend' as you called her? We were all trapped in Malfoy Mansion we all escaped together. We are, the three of us a team! We should grieve like a team." The features of Allison's face shifted slightly, slowly taking in the contours and features of a feline. "What kind of a monster are you?"

Jess merely tutted as she pulled her long black hair into a pony tail. "Yee of little faith Gryffindor –I said I didn't know, I never insinuated that she was dead, that was you." Her bright smile faded quickly into a forlorn frown the swirls into her blue eyes seemed to shift much too quickly to be normal. "In the end you know it doesn't matter anyway. You saw it same as me, you saw what it all meant. You're father tried his hardest to get the point across."

Allison said nothing as her eyes wandered away from her companion. Where she was her vision was slightly concealed to the entrance of the great hall. It took her a moment to find him in the cluster of the living and the grieving but the moment that momentous weight grew as she looked at him. He had saved them and lied for them.

Their eyes locked, the color so similar in shade at first glance but obvious different in hues. He had loved her, he had told her to come back to him implored that he could change her mind-but Katarina had still left them and trudged into the battle field departing in such a way it felt like she was saying goodbye forever. And he was devastated by it.

Jess made a sound in the back of her throat. "It's too bad. I think it _might _have worked."

"But what does it matter? Even if she were here right now she would never say who it was she loved, for _certain _anyway." Allison commented lightly her eyes still locked on Draco Malfoy.

Jess tutted. "But isn't obvious? The one she really loves, she wears her love for him on her sleeve, his face in her eyes and his name on her tongue. It was obvious from the _very _beginning."

From his seat between his parents he lifted his hand and clutched between his forefinger and thumb was a single Galleon.

It only took Allison a moment to recognize it as Katarina's as she began to weep and then to remember everything.

* * *

**Eiri's Note: **

**This chapter is like stated earlier, out of order in the story though it's of course on purpose, it will appear again at the end of the story where it should only the blanks will be filled. I think I stated earlier that Draco will be pivotal to the story-this was his introduction at the end of the story and the next chapter signifies how he was always there and close to the girls in the very beginning. **

**If you can guess who it is Kaye is in love with...I think half of you would be very very _wrong_!**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going into the past, actually right to the Weasley/Delacour wedding! (This is a signifigant time skip from the drunken kiss between Harry and Kaye) but the gaps will be filled with that same chapter in flashbacks to explain what happened after Harry and Kaye kiss. I should also note that though they've made out it doesn't mean anything. Harry was drunk and Kaye was drunk and thinking about her ex who looks like Harry's taller and manlier twin.**

**And for the OC characters? They will become regulars in this story (obviously) so don't think guys, that I made your characters only appear at the end (**_Unmistakably Alice, Suuzanne and Wolfstar-Coyoteblaz-Blindgaze_**) and **_Clusterlizard1_**, I'm working May into the plot. How do you feel about _Shinto religion_? LoL**

**Anyway sorry for the long wait and I know this is short but...at least it's something right? Anyway, read and review but no flames. They tend to piss me off (read: depress me) and make me take longer to update due to anger (depression).**

**See you soon in the next chapter that will be uploaded in a few days.**

**-Eiri**


	7. Prisoners of War

_"People share their fortunes, but I see myself simply closing my eyes to them. I picked up a scrap of something that made me feel better again. Tearing it off slowly, I barely managed to go through...I understood it was wrong...to want happiness that I had never known. In either case, nothing but you, I understood it was wrong, to wait for your next visit. In any case I want nothing but you."_

* * *

_They _came.

Terror in black cloaks and masks of various shapes but of the same shimmering porcelain glimmering in the light and Kaye doesn't know what to do. She grasps the hand of the child closest to her, the boy is seven years old his hair is copper and his brown eyes are widely opened in fear. He looks like Ron.

_'What is this?'_ She asks herself as she shields the boy with her body. She knows, of course, that they must be from the bad guy's side, but she cannot for the life of her remember their names. Death something...?

The boy cries into her back. A Weasley woman is stuck down, her head connecting to the floor with an auditable crack, bouncing for only a split second. The Weasley woman doesn't move and Kaye is horrified when the boy softly whispers _'Mum.'_

"Shhh..." She tells him. She turns, grabs the boy and runs amongst the great cluster of wedding guests praying to find some sort of safety or perhaps Harry.

Harry, the hero of the story would surely save them.

But she is grabbed and bound to the child that she held. Her arms feel heavy and she can barely breathe as they drag her and the child out of the house. Molly is screaming for the child's safety. _'Yeah, I don't matter. Save the kid. Please save him.'_ But the man who is dragging her merely lifts his wand and hits the child with bright light. The boy, Samuel, goes flying, he's screaming because his arm must be broken. Molly screams. Kaye is terrified of course. It's only understandable as she thrown over the man's shoulder.

She was being carted away of course she was frightened but also incredibly angry. _'They're gone...the least they could've don't was take me! Aren't I muggle? Damn you Harry Potter!'_

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" She shouts to her captor only to be met with laughter.

* * *

**_Kaye Winchester. The Gilded Crane and the Russian Blue._**

* * *

The room was high ceilinged with two large picture frame windows covering the entirety of the south wall. The curtains were deep green velvet hanging heavily at either side of the large windows. The room itself wasn't so bad, Kaye thought, there was a giant bed centered against the cream colored walls with plush downy pillows and sheets a shimmering silky gray and the end table by the bed was dark rich wood.

Even the old school wooden dollhouse was vastly entertaining and eerily beautiful, the furniture hand made, there was cloth and even dolls; a blond haired father, a blond haired mother and a blond haired son.

"I have to get out of here." She mumbled to herself.

Her prison was beautiful yes, but nonetheless it was still an enclosure. The windows did not open and if she left the room she would be in the company of a Death eater at all times though it wasn't really necessary at all. If she ran she would be caught easy as pumpkin pie.

She crawled to the middle of her bed and curled into a tight ball. She felt the strain of her jeans stretching just a bit so but she didn't mind the odd pressure on her knees. If she complained ever to herself they would hear her and she'd be back in the velvet 19th century green gown and heeled shoes. It was, what Mrs. Lestrange had said, _a gift from the Dark Lord_ that she should greatly appreciate her muggle clothing.

Kaye would never utter anything bad about Mrs. Lestrange who had somehow taken a rather odd liking to her though she couldn't fathom why. Kaye was everything that Bellatrix Lestrange hated and despised.

"Whatever." She said to herself but when she shut her eyes all she could see was the gaunt tight skin on Mrs. Lestrange's cheeks as she smiled her black wiry hair in its regular disarray shimmering like ink and her eyes, void and completely wild.

But she wasn't alone it seemed. There were two other girls trapped in the eastern or was it western wing of the great mansion. She felt relieved that she wasn't alone that there were people her age there also but, she'd thought she'd seen a boy her first day there. He had looked like the wooden doll son from the dollhouse.

Blond white hair parted in the middle of his head curling at the lobes of his ears in very slight waves. He had worn no robes, only a dark navy button down and black slacks on his spoke like long legs. His eyes were smoke gray and as he had looked at her he seemed oddly frightened, disgusted and taken aback utterly surprised which seemed odd on his sharp handsome face. Like he couldn't believe that she was there or that she existed and she wondered why he had looked at her that way.

_ Not like he mattered anyway, he was probably dead._

But back to the other prisoners, she hadn't had much time with them and they were rarely left alone in their own rooms nor were they granted any 'gifts' from the Dark Lord but she knew them enough to feel comforted.

The girl Allison for example; she was cold and distant but there was something there about her that called out for attention. Perhaps, Kaye thought, it was because she was such a looker? Being so tall and athletic looking and having such beautiful gossamer hair...but she rarely spoke and always glared. And when she did speak she didn't raise her voice, she didn't need to she was intimidating in invisible waves.

But despite the fact that she was so cold in appearance she wasn't always so. Often times Kaye would awaken to find herself in the company of a Russian Blue, one blue and one brown just like Allison, staring imploringly into her eyes. This was only on the occasions that Kaye was crying.

"Oh, you mean Braginski?" Jessica Taeslin, another prisoner, had smiled brightly though it didn't reach her odd marble blue colored eyes. "She's an animagus-_she's_ the Russian Blue."

Jess was odd. That was all there was to it.

She was beautiful with the long black hair and her pale white skin. It wasn't that hard to determine that there was some form of Eastern decent either and though her eyes were a very pale blue they were slanted just so and if you looked into her eyes long enough you'd catch the swirling blue in them as though someone had spilled navy paint in swirls. And her skin, Kaye's favorite aspect of the girl, her skin would seem to illuminate in moon light.

"But you want to be friends don't you? I mean, in this situation you could die. I could die!" Jess said in exasperation, her white hands made fists against the bodice of her powder pink gown. "You wouldn't want to die friendless would you?"

Kaye smiled at the memory. Jess had promised to take her flying if they lived.

"But how would we fly?" Kaye asked. "Will it be on brooms? I've never ridden a broom...sounds crazy."

"No," Jess said, her hand reached to her shoulder blade. "it will be on black wings."

Yes, very strange.

She touched the galleon necklace and closed her eyes trying to imagine some other place her house a two story green and white American nightmare right off of Elm Street with the rose ladder at her brother's window, vines twisting and turning eerily to reach the sky.

Her brother sitting in the front room one the floor watching G4 or playing video games; Armand would be sitting there while Danny laid on the leather sofa his fist half way in his mouth gurgling in the manner of content any self respecting four year old could.

Her mother would be in the yellow kitchen just sitting at the white table drinking what Kaye had hoped was coffee from a black mug. Her mother liked to sit at that table liked to sit with her back towards the living room. She liked to face the back door where her father had left from never to come back.

She saw her room she could see herself seated at her computer as Christy lounged on her bed reading one of her books. The image must have been an old one because Byron was there, he was sitting on the couch reading college brochures and Molly was standing at her closet looking for something to borrow.

The image mad her angry, sad, relieved and disconnected.

_'Heads up Princess, the evil witch is coming in!'_ Christy's disembodied voice shouted. Kaye still wasn't used to it.

When it had happened Kaye had been on her back on the sofa. It had still been pouring outside and she was keeping warm with the body on top of her. Still obviously drunk Harry's hands groping underneath her blouse, Kaye had been too busy to hear Christy _at first _and she had chalked up the burning at her clavicle due to the ministrations of the obvious virgin on top of her.

_"You're burning up Kaye."_ Harry sighed into her neck. _"I think-"_

_"If you say stop I'll kill you."_

And then they heard it: **_'Katie where are you? Katie I...I think I can see you!'_**

She and Harry jumped at the same moment and looked up at the ceiling of the barn to see thick fog and Christy's pale frightened face, then the rest of her body. She had been on her sister balcony.

And though it took everything to convince Harry that it wasn't death eaters or ghosts and then there was explaining to the rest of the family what happened and how she and Harry had ended up in the barn...she still wasn't used to any of it, to Christy's warning or her worried voice which was just as shrill as always-

_'I am not shrill you harpy! Now sit up, shut your stupid inner monologue and get ready. You're going to a party tonight.'_

Before she could sit up the door burst opened. Bellatrix Lestrange stormed into the room a thick black box levitating behind her. She was speaking and Kaye realized she should probably listen but...

_'Yeah listen!'_

Mrs. Lestrange was wearing an evening gown. The black sleeves were gathered and puffed along her long arms which flared slightly at the ends. The bodice was tight but low cut showing a large expansion of bosom where a silver locket rested in the middle, clipped perhaps to the cloth. The black silk pooled to the floor in beautiful black waves.

"There is going to be a party." Mrs. Lestrange said in her odd tone. Her lips were ruby red and her hair had been picked up and held with a thick clips shaped like serpents with emerald eyes. "This is yours, wear it. I trust you can make yourself look appropriate? The Dark Lord wants you especially to look the part."

"The party?"

_'Why are you asking questions? I can fill you in after she leaves.' _

"No never mind, I'll manage." Kaye said. "I'll be ok. I've got this."

_'Finally you're alone. Listen...'_

_

* * *

  
_

**(Karin's Note:Short but it shows what happened to Kaye during the wedding. Don't worry the boy Samuel didn't die though I can't at the moment give you the condition of his mother.**

**Any who, you must be confused about Bellatrix's behavior toward Kaye? It is well founded and won't be properly explained in quite a few chapters. Initially this, along with the next three chapters, was going to be one long one until my friend Sarah explained that: "Why are you going to make it into one long page. Their going to look at the side bar and see how long it is, no ones gonna want to read something so ridiculously long. Cut it in half!" of course this was said after she scolded me for sending her my "Fanfiction crap!" as she so calls it.**

**Although I can most assuredly say, she actually likes this one even if she isn't into fanfiction and it's because of her, in the next few chapters, that I've gone into more character depth of the 'baddies' side and she also voiced quite loudly for more Christy time.**

**For the Oc's that I was so graciously given? I hope that you guys like them as I tried to keep them in character as much as their 'mother's' would have wanted. They'll get much more screen time as the story progresses and just to let yall know, this story is going to focus on a different side of the war, the POWW's points of view, a completely different aspect from the Deathly Hollows book.**

**Also, to those of you who are still guessing about Kaye's love interest? Well, if you want to send in your guesses go ahead. I think those are the most fun reviews I get because I get to tally up how many of you are right.**

**The next chapter will be uploaded right after this one and I am currently working on the third...it's take me days just to get the right feel for them, it's quite hard. I imagine however that Draco Malfoy is the character I enjoy tweaking the most as he is just filled to the brim with emotions at this point in time as is understandable.**

**Also, to those of you who probably were taken aback by the flashback with Harry...don't worry his viginity is still intact and...you can't really fault two drunk teenagers, really. And also, before you call Kaye a hussy remember, she's already had sex and is also far more advanced then he is. A little groping doesn't bother her nearly as much as it probably should.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Karin M.)**


	8. A Reason

_"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not __human__?"_

_Twilight, Chapter 9 page 184 'Edward Cullen'_

* * *

Ida Hatta was muggle.

Draco reminded himself off and on during the rare occasions that he was in the company of the girl in order to not be terrified of her.

From what his Aunt had supplied, the girl was of Indonesian decent and had lived in one of many tribes called Minangkabau _'a society run by women apparently'_ his Aunt had said only in after thought though he suspected that there was a bit more to it.

Ida was an orphan, twisted and homicidal. When he'd asked her why she had felt the need to particularly disembowel one of the Death Eaters, her response was said clearly and bone chillingly repeated in the same way she'd said it to the Dark Lord.

She said it was an example to the Dark Lord that she would do anything he asked; _'I am never half way with anything Lordship. I kill this man because he is weak like you say so often. I kill him to make example that you deserve no weakness in your flock and also, to be murdered by a filthy Mudblood like me is disgrace on him and his family.' _How the Lord had particularly liked that, he'd almost smiled.

But there was more to Ida then the murders she so painstakingly made drawn out and messy. She had a love for the Dark Lord and for the Death Eaters because she hated her own kind. Her tribe had been one of many, apparently, but had suffered alone from civil strife from the men.

The men one day usurped the village, imprisoned the women. It took but a moment for Draco to realize what being imprisoned by a tribe of angry belittled men meant for the women. Rape, beatings, the inevitable death by starvation for the old ones and of course, what Ida herself had told him; _"There were people who knew of course people who could have saved the women but did nothing. It was during early time of spring when I was but seven years and three days old that I was saved by Russian God. He kill the men and the women who become the servants of the men."_

_"The servants of men?"_

Ida shrugged her shoulders as though it were a simple explanation.

_"They were ruled by the men they did not fight. My mother was one like this and she was dead in the furry of heavens green light that come take her home. I swear to the Russian that I follow him even into Hell. He tell me that he is no God and does the work of Dybbuk so I worship Dybbuk and kill for Dybbuk who will rid the world of the Mudbloods who allow the death off innocents to happen for nothing but mere pride and inadequacy among themselves. _

_"Men versus women, black versus white it is all the same, it is for them 'Who is better? Who is stronger? Who will rule the world?' and it is more painful then the killing I do because what they do may never stop."_

That made sense in some way to him. His father, often prideful and of course not without prejudice had said as much when he'd give in to the curiosity that he was well known for having. He would read the muggle papers and look on disgustedly.

Purebloods did not fight like this, there was no war amongst them just to prove who the better race is or the strongest there was no paranoia and even when Draco pointed out the very current war his father would merely scoff and say;

_"If you think about it aren't we trying to protect our own ilk from the filth of this world? There's is a madness all unto their own, without them this would be a world of peace. We would no longer have to hide ourselves just because we may be targeted by mudblood filth for their fear of inadequacy."_ With the point made and dropped Draco would agree and then say nothing on the matter anymore though Draco was hard-pressed to understand. Simply because he was young and didn't know any better.

At the moment however he was seated in his mother's sitting room on a plush lounge. The color was pink, he rolled his eyes. This was the only room in his home that had none of the deep green or steely silver grays that was prominent in the décor of the rest of the great house. Narcissa had made a point of having a room to herself that was the embodiment of femininity and of her love of flowers.

"Draco you are staring." His mother whispered from beside him. "I do not think that the girl much likes it when she is looked upon after all, her face is so scarred."

He looked away a bit bashfully. He'd been staring at the scar again.

"I do not mind Lady Malfoy. It is more that if I offend you for it that I am ashamed." Ida said in her odd way of English. She was almost self taught of course, though Vanya had tried to teach her himself.

"It does nothing to offend." Narcissa said in a low tone. "You cannot help what mudbloods do when they are in a rage."

Ida nodded one half of her face breathtaking while the other half was-

The left part of her mouth was drawn downwards in a permanent frown, her left eye sunken and dully starred straight ahead milky white.

From what little Draco knew of it, her own uncle had taken a knife to her mouth cutting downward at the left corner then trying to cut out her left eye which was left blinded. Apparently the man had attempted to make her his fifth and youngest wife to which Ida refused kicking and screaming before being partially butchered before her rescue.

_'I apologize.'_ Draco had almost said before reminding himself that to do that would make Ida upset at him again. "Wear a mask next time if you don't want to offend us, _filthy_ mudblood!"

Ida bowed and left the room-she preferred being insulted for the filth she believed she was due to her blood then to be praised as something she was not.

"That was rather harsh."

"She liked it," Draco said. He lifted the tea cup to his lips and blew the steaming liquid. "What of the girls, mother? I assume that they will be in attendance this night?"

"Of course they will although Vanya tried his hardest to assure that the Braginski girl would be left alone. I am more concerned of the Crane however. She is unstable in her emotions and would no doubt try to escape. I would hate to see her die."

"And the other girl the..._other_ one?"

His mother shook her head, she did not know. His Aunt would know of course, she seemed to know everything. "It is hard to really understand at all, I mean, a child." She whispered. "A living, breathing child! I would have never thought of him..."

"You do not want to speak too much Narcissa, да?" (yes)

"Vanya!"

The man, Vanya, was easily six foot four inches tall and a great mass of muscles meant to show his strength and to be feared. "Narcissa, моя милочка, (my darling) how have you been?" He smiled pleasantly at Draco's mother.

He was divested of his usual robes and wore what suited his composure best, a pair of tanned trousers with red suspenders hanging at the sides of his muscular thighs and a cream button down with the top most buttons unfastened. His boots were black leather and caked in dried mud the same color of his trimmed beard and hair. He was undoubtedly handsome, he often heard his mother say to which Draco would jealously agree.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." She said with a small smile. "I hope that there is news of my husband."

"No. Nothing so far as I know. That is something that your сестра (sister) would know." He scratched at his thick hair. "How do the preparations for tonight go?" He asked pointedly at Draco now.

"Well I imagine, though I haven't been to the ballroom all day today, the good _Headmaster_ has seen to it that I stay as far from the preparations as possible today."

"Oh the Темный лорд (Dark Lord) is there today, away from the torture of the innocents that means. Severus is smart to keep you from him. I hear that he is displeased with you."

"Yes." Draco said with a shiver. "I don't think I will be in attendance tonight.

"Oh do not be like that маленькое одно (Little One) tonight is a night of celebration."

"You mean," Draco said after a long drawn sip. "That tonight is a celebration of rebirth, mass genocide and of the world domination soon to come?"

"And that, да." (Yes) Vanya's eyes shimmered as they locked onto Draco who thought the mismatched color was odd. If Draco would have been born with eyes like that he would have tried to cover it as much as he could.

"I'm leaving." Draco said. He stood and bade farewell to his mother and to Vanya as he walked across the room to the heavy cream colored door. There was no where but one place to flee from everything, he thought, as he walked aimlessly.

"I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I do not want to be here anymore." He said to himself lamenting the fact that he was a stranger in his own home which no longer granted any of the security it once had. "Damn."

He passed the paintings along the walls all familiar from his childhood aunt's, uncle's ancestors long dead some still living although very old. Those painting would frighten him when he was a boy distract him so that he was lost in the great house.

_'There you are Draco.'_ His father would scoop him up in his arms dressed almost in the same fashion as _Uncle_ Vanya. Back then his father would ride the pastures on most days with his _uncle_. Draco remembered how much he had wanted a horse he remembered that summer long ago when he was eight years old when he had wanted nothing more then to be his father.

He still rode Helios whenever he was home and relished the time with the other horses that seemed to greatly miss their imprisoned master especially Navarre. The ink black horse seemed tired lately and his liquid gray eyes looked so sad.

"I'll take him on a ride today." Draco told himself. "After I make my visit perhaps mother would like to join me."

But at the moment he wanted to go to his old bedroom, the one he'd used when he was still innocent of what becoming a Death Eater meant before his father became twisted into the war again back in the times he had been kind and almost a normal well humored man.

He found himself at the familiar large green doors and with flick of his wand they parted with barely a sound.

"Добрый вечер." (Good Evening)He politely said.

"Malfoy?" Allison Braginski's shock was written in her mismatched eyes as Draco walked into the room and soundly shut the door behind him.

* * *

**(Karin's Note:**

**Draco centric chapter guys and one that I am very proud of. Sarah suggested Ida in the chapter. I thought it was crazy to add a muggle Death Eater grunt but then she said some things that kinda made sense. The thing about Ida? She blames all the worlds evil on "mudbloods" due to only experiencing the horrors she had to experience at the hands of them. There are probably more Muggle Death Eater grunts that I may add onto this story as it sounds interesting.  
**

**I liked writing her whole explanation and then Mr. Malfoy's only because it sort of made sense. Not that I am Pro Death Eaters or anything. I am not, I don't condone what they do nor will I ever. But what was said was true to a sense and it explains in this story why the majority of Death Eater's joint Voldemort's cause, they probably wanted to live in a peaceful world where they didn't want to hide and be weary of muggles who would 'attack first ask questions later' due to their limited understanding of magic. And then there would be the whole religious aspects and so on and so forth...I would go on but there is too much to add. Point is, this chapter was spoken through Draco's point of view so that there would be a better understanding of the other side.**

**Anyway, you probably hate Ida but rest assured she will not be a main character in this story by much. Also Ida speaks a very odd sort of English in which she adds words from different languages or rather she speaks very unique _broken English_ that will be more prominent in later chapters**

**Also I should add...Vanya is uh...kind of a hunk huh? I pictured the ORIGINAL Brawny Man. LOL**

**Also for the beginning of the next chapter don't hate me! It isn't meant to be perverted. I say this because it's kind of...shocking to read first thing. It isn't sex though it's just a shocking flashback. Though the chapter will be up in 2 to 3 days since it's going to be a doosy of a chapter.**

**Review and please do not flame.**

**-Karin M.)**


	9. Eclipse of the Heart

Eclipse of the Heart

* * *

I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating at all — just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating?  
Bella Swan, _Twilight_, Chapter 5, p.90

* * *

WARNING: Sexual content!

-

* * *

_"Am I doing this right?"_

_"You're fine."_

_"I'm not going too fast am I?"_

_"You're good."_

_"Did I leave marks, I think I did. I'm sorry!"_

_"Dude relax! I like hickies."_

Another kiss here and there along her neck, a nip at her collar bone and clumsy kisses along the jaw line and it was fine. His hands shook under her shirt even more when she hooked her legs over his hips trapping him; the noise he'd made was hilarious.

_"Um...sorry..."_

_"S'okay. Keep grinding like that. Feels good."_

And then Christy had yelled and Harry had fallen off the couch onto the musty floor hurting his head pulling Kaye's drunken mind away from the throws of alcohol induced passion. Christy would later ask if he'd had a hard on to which Kaye would reply by thought, always by thought since Christy could simply read from the book, that yes he had been and no she would not think or explain if it might have been big.

Although Kaye had the knowledge that it felt as though it wasn't circumcised and then there was the distinct feeling he'd never in his life had been felt up before or had mad out like they'd done. The hicky she'd given him was spectacular also though she'd been less proud of it after Ginny had seen it. (_"Dude she saw you guys kiss she didn't go back to see the failed attempt of stealing his virginity. Relax!"_ Christy had told her later)

_'Get off of memory lane will you. I do not want to read about you getting dry humped by Harry Potter!' _Christy's voice rang clearly as though she was shouting right into Kaye's ear. _'Keep on your toes. You're at a Death Eater party and for some reasons that haven't been explained even on pages yet, you are a guest of honor.'_

"How do you figure?" Kaye asked, her lips hidden by the glass in her hand. She'd whispered it low enough that she'd barely caught it. "Why me?"

_'Well you're from a completely different world so that might be it. Fuck! You think that the Death Eaters are planning to try and come to this world? I don't want to be enslaved by Voldemort...unless you know he looked like Tom Riddle Jr, his sexy self...rawr!'_

Kaye rolled her eyes.

"At least the dress isn't too tight and it's pretty."

"A gift from the Dark Lord." Mrs. Lestrange saddle up beside her. It was true the powder green dress was long but stopped at the tops of Kaye's feet. There was an odd mixture of light blue to it reminding her of the ocean. The trim beneath her breast was deep green like the trim at the short sleeves that stopped mid upper arm. Even the shoes were the same shade of the dress, comfortable pretty slippers. "He seemed to notice your dislike for gowns like mine."

"I don't like dresses usually or anything too tight." Kaye said. "How did he know?"

Mrs. Lestrange said nothing she just laughed.

_'Wow creepy...'_

_"What?"_ Kaye thought. _"What is it?"_

_'Well...when you asked that the passage...well here's what it said:_

_"How did he know?" Kaye asked looking perplexed. She hadn't voiced her dislike of dresses that much and didn't think that Voldemort would particularly care for her feelings. But Bellatrix merely laughed deciding not to answer. Tonight the girl would know, would understand everything. She would realize that no matter what she did or had ever done the Dark Lord knew, he always knew.'_

"Oh." Kaye mumbled.

_'Creepy huh?'_

_"Yeah,"_ She thought. "I wonder what it means."

"Did you say something?" Mrs. Lestrange asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just surprised. Do you guys usually treat your prisoners this way? Kidnapping them just to have a big shebang featuring what, pin the tail on the muggle?"

"Pin the tail on the what?"

"It's a joke, like, pin the tail on the donkey. It's a kid's party favorite followed by the scary as hell clown."

"Clowns, my nephew is _terrified_ of them."

"It's a well justified fear. I mean clowns..." She shivered. It was almost easy to forget the company she was in. Mrs. Lestrange was being incredibly courteous and normal. It was almost like being at a normal party with normal people.

_'Dude you haven't gotten over that yet?' _Christy's voice sounded amused._ 'What's hilarious is...Draco's afraid of clowns. Oh shit you have to do something for me!'_

_"What?"_

_'You have to sick a clown on him! Promise me! It's my dying wish.'_

_"Christy...I'm the one closer to dying then you are and there is no way in hell that I am going to do that. I hate clowns too!"_

_'Then get the Wicked Witch over there to do it! Please. I just wanna read it!'_

_"Ah..."_

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Kaye said placing her now empty glass on the table behind them. She took a glance at the snacks there debating whether or not to eat some. _'I am on a diet after all...'_ she thought to which Christy bemoaned in a no nonsense voice _'Dude you might die. Live a little for Christ's sake!'_

She popped a grape in her mouth and looked at the older woman who, in the right kind of lighting looked almost pretty. "I'm just gonna mosey on then, gotta keep tabs with the other prisoners otherwise they might think I've deserted them plus, from what I see over there," she pointed in the direction where Allison and Jess stood a tall man with inky black hair was scolding them. "I might just save have them from Tall Dark and _Creepy_."

Mrs. Lestrange laughed into her glass.

_'Snape's laying down the line apparently. He seems to be rather close to the Braginski girl.'_

_"What do you mean? Is he her lover?"_ Kaye voiced the questioning thought loudly. Allison looked older then her age and seemed very mature. It wouldn't surprise her to have an older lover even someone like Snape.

_'He's her uncle kinda, I guess. Apparently she had a run in with Draco before the party and gave him a few choice words and bites.'_

"She bit him?"

_'Well yeah of course, she was a cat at the time. Better to pierce the skin with tiny fangs. I can say though he took it like a trouper.'_ And to this Kaye didn't utter another word. Took it like a trouper? And the Malfoy kid was here too? Was he the blonde she had seen on that first day?

It was possible. From what she could remember from the Harry Potter fan club that Christy couldn't quite stop talking about it or the books-it was never mentioned that Draco Malfoy had died. But taking a few bites by a pissed off big ass cat like a trouper? The kid didn't seem the type to take any sort of violence on his persons without whining. At least that was the way Felton portrayed him in the two movies she'd seen anyway.

_'Yeah but he mainly got it right. Oh! Does he look like Tom Felton or is he hotter?'_

She looked up at the high ceiling rolling her eyes. Christy was so annoying sometimes. This was serious business couldn't she see that.

_'Course I can.'_

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the side humor, not at all. She appreciated the distraction. But Kaye was in a life or death situation. It didn't matter how Mrs. Lestrange would treat her kindly or how many 'gifts' Voldemort gave her. Kaye was pragmatic she was a realist she knew the odds of returning to her world were rather low, lower then the percentage that she would make it out of this alive.

If Byron were talking to her he would tell her like it was, analyze the situation maybe give her a plan but Byron wasn't here. She shouldn't be thinking about him not right now. She was sort of kind of _in like_ with someone else anyway.

_'Ok so let me get this straight; you're in love with Byron the cheating whore. You're in like with whom you so dubbed 'Stray'. You think you might have a sort of crush on of all people in the universe, Remus Lupin and...You've slept with-'_

_"Don't start. We were drunk and surprisingly the rest of the Weasley's plus Harry and Mion weren't home. It's something that happened that he and I both agreed would never happen again."_

_'What's with Mion?'_

_"What? I like it better then her actual name."_

_'So it's not related to Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni in any way or the fact that you once told the guys that they shouldn't piss Hermione off because she might just start with nail in hand torture?'_

"No not at all." Kaye said in after thought. She looked at the party guests. It was hard to tell that the majority of them were all murderers and the more she heard talk of Mudbloods and filth the more she was reminded of Hitler. There was a growing discomfort when she thought about it and everything that had happened.

Why wasn't she more shocked about any of this? It wasn't normal for her to have taken things in such stride after all it wasn't like she'd woken up in Miami or something, a place not too far from home. She'd woken up in another world, a place that she'd only every heard about from books.

She should have acted raving mad, cried, screamed and doubted that it was real. Maybe somewhere deep inside she assumed she was still dreaming, that none of it was real. It was like those stories from Fanfiction only Kaye wasn't some beautiful girl named after some sort of Japanese flower or the more then common Serenity Sue who had magical powers.

She wasn't beautiful, and there was nothing otherworldly about her she was just Katarina Merope Winchester and like Sarah Plain and Tall she was...plain and kinda tallish...for someone who came from a family where normal height was five foot. So she had bigger then normal breasts. That was just genetics.

But back to her point, Kaye wasn't much of anything special, her name was cool to an extent but that was about it and sure, she'd gotten groped by the hero of the story and ok so she'd fucked one of the hottest guys she'd seen up close but that hadn't really been due to anything other then being drunk in one circumstance and then being bored in the next.

_"You're a bit of alright you know that."_ He asked passing the bottle back to her. His freckled cheeks had been stained pink. _"You're drunk too."_

_"Fuck you man! I already had this talk with Potter alright. I can hold my liquor...I think I said that anyway. I don't remember much except him feeling my up and there being a little too much tongue."_

They had both laughed holding their stomachs. It was great to laugh with him he was such a sweet heart sort of when you got over then general smug attitude. She took another drink.

_"You shagged Harry?! I didn't think he had it in him!"_

_"Well no, we didn't get that far. I don't think I would have fucked him anyway, virgin and all."_

_"What's wrong with virgins?"_ He had looked almost offended.

_"Nothing. Just that, the way he and your sister give each other the googly eyes I'd end up feeling guilty for their first time not being each others. That's stealing and I am no thief!" _She crossed her arms across her chest.

_"But you wouldn't really be stealing. I mean, Ginny might not be a virgin."_

_"You say that like you mean it but please, sure she's had a few boyfriends. Harry said as much, but I doubt that any of those guys had any sort of peek of pink play. She's a bitch sure, I'll admit it but she is not the kind of girl who sleeps with the guy she isn't in love with."_ She couldn't quite believe what she was doing. She didn't like Ginevra Molly Weasley, not one little bit but the thought of any one insinuating anything bad about her sent something in Kaye reeling in anger.

Plus it was the fact that Ginevra's own brother was bad mouthing her like he was talking about the weather that made it worse. Was she the only one who really held the state of Ginevra's virtue so high?

_"You're probably right. I shouldn't say that about my sister."_

_"Damn Skippy you shouldn't."_ She took another swig. It was getting hot in the bedroom and her legs were getting numb from her crisscrossed position on the floor. _"I'm gonna take a nap on this here bed."_ She said after a bit of awkwardness, she didn't think she could really stand straight the room was spinning too fast. _"G'night."_

_"Sure alright. I think I might join you."_

_"It wasn't an invitation."_

_"I didn't think it was but that happens to be my bed."_

She had awoken a few hours later to someone pulling her jeans down her hips. For a moment she thought it was Byron but that was silly. Byron was back in her home world. _"Hey man, stop that."_

_"Sorry, you looked uncomfortable in your jeans."_ He said embarrassed. His head had been turned away and when Kaye looked at the floor she saw that he had made himself a bed, he hadn't been trying to violate her. She thought it was rather sweet.

_"So you aren't trying to rape me?" _

_"You sound disappointed."_ He joked but there was seriousness in his eyes something she couldn't place. _"Please say that you aren't. I don't think that I can't not rape you if you say you are."_

_"What if I'm incredibly disappointed to the point that I might rape you?"_

He stared at her wide eyes for a moment clear shock in his face before he barked in laughter utterly amused by what he must have thought was a joke which it wasn't. He looked a little relived too, thinking that she was trying to avert the mood from something sexy to something more that he was used to.

This pissed her off more then amused her.

_"I'm not joking."_ She said indignantly. _"Seriously."_

_"Sure I believe you."_ He said with a snort. _"You know this just screams your true character."_

_"What?"_

_"You willingly fooled around with Harry and now you're trying to get me to sleep with you."_

_"Are you calling me a slut?"_ Ok now that had been a smack to the face. She was being a bit slutty wasn't she? First Harry and now she was trying to sleep with someone else, his friend. What did that say about her character? But she wanted to feel something-and maybe it had more to do with the fact that she hated that Byron had been her first and had been the last guy to ever touch her. And maybe she wanted to erase that.

She wasn't normally sex crazed. Admittedly a lot of the time it had taken Byron to begging to take her to open her legs. In all actuality the sex had been great but it had been a chore. Take off your clothes and try to be quiet so that the parents or siblings don't hear. Then you get sweaty, your back gets sore depending on what ever surface you were resting on or against and most of the time all she would do was take off her jeans and panties and there was no foreplay.

_"Do you want me to be honest?" _He asked bringing her back from her thoughts and only barely did she notice that his hands were on her almost bare hips. They were warm hands and big, powerful. _"I don't want to lie to you."_

_"Sure." _She said almost breathless. How was it that he hadn't noticed?

_"Then, yes. You're a bit forward."_

_"Well then,"_ She thought a little hurt but she appreciated the honesty. _"Maybe I just want to be with someone because the last person I was with was my cheating ex."_ She leaned up on her elbows staring at him. _"Maybe I just want to be with someone so that I don' hate myself when I look in the mirror and maybe I just want to know how it feels like. I'll be real honest with you ok? I am not the biggest pervert that I sleep with anyone. It was Byron and only Byron and I actually don't care for sex."_

_"You want to rid yourself of the memory of his touch then? Is that all?" _He asked softly.

_"Yeah."_

_"Then why are you throwing yourself randomly at people? Can't you try to be normal and perhaps, enter into a relationship with someone? Harry for instance?"_

_"Why would you say that? Why would you say Harry, I don't like Harry he looks like my ex boyfriend. I don't want someone like him."_ She tilted her head to the side as hair spilled over her shoulders. _"Besides, why would I get into a relationship with anyone here when there's a war going on? I might die. So why not take the advantage that's given to you, virgin?"_

It was a low blow and she knew it. She smiled up at him in a way that was what she hoped coy, the kind of look that Molly of her world used to get anyone she wanted into bed-but she wouldn't think of Molly or the fact that she was doing something Molly would do. Who cares if she was being slutty? She felt good, warm with the firewhisky coursing through her and those hands on her hips, burning and now grasping tighter then before. She knew she should be a little afraid of the glint in his brown eyes, and then there was something that Ginevra said about him; _"He's the kinder of this set of annoying brother's I have but never in my life have I ever crossed him. You never know what is going on in his head and maybe that kindness is a sort of front."_

_"Well then, I'll make it hurt." _He said easing her jeans the rest of the way off her hips and legs. _"Just to teach you a lesson in teasing a Weasley, of course, other wise I wouldn't touch someone that despite having the missing bits seems like any other bloke."_

_"You can try,"_ She said unbuckling his belt and doing away with the fastening of his pants. _"And I act like a guy?" _She toyed with the hair just beneath his navel; curly red course beneath her finger tips. _"I should take that as a compliment."_

_"Take off your shirt."_ He said breathlessly. She figured he hadn't been touched either with the way he was acting, breathing hard already and yet she'd barely done a thing.

_"Yes sir!"_ She saluted before doing what she was told, tossing the article aside where it landed on the makeshift bed he would have been sleeping in. She was glad that she was wearing the borrowed tank from Mion otherwise she would have been a little embarrassed. Not like it helped much anyway, she thought ruefully. It was sheer white and there would be no amount of hiding her bigger then normal sized chest.

_"Don't say that."_ He said with a laugh. She eased herself to her back as he situated himself on top of her, his weight was pleasant and he was so warm. _"I have never done this before so I might just have to do a bit of touch and go you know? Ask you where you like it,"_ He lowered his lips to her ear, the scent of the alcohol obvious and she wondered if her breath smelled like that to. _"So please, be as vocal as you can just so I know what I am doing, yeah?"_

She shivered at the intensity of his words. Bryon had never been with her like this before. When they'd done it the first time it had been quick and the most he had done to touch her had been to grope at her breasts as a distraction to the shooting pain inside of her. After wards when they had done it, it was much the same. Grope the top, touch her hips and ass, grasp her thighs but it was never anything more then that. He didn't whisper in her ear not like this, not ever and the effect it was already having on her was most appreciated. _"Dude, you've had to have done this before."_

_"What?"_

_"I mean...you haven't even put it in and I'm almost there...just with your voice and body heat."_

He pulled back, leaning on his forearms so that his face was quite close to her, and he laughed again, the same barking he'd done earlier. It was like he couldn't believe anything she saw and treated it like a joke. He lowered his head and laughed into her shoulder. _"You continue to crack me up, even like this."_ He said in a lower voice. _"Just the way I had hoped for a first time. Hot, heavy and with loads of laughter. It's nice."_

_"Ha ha I'm so glad I amuse you."_ She said though the words came out flirty rather then angry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and open mouthed kissed him hoping to gain control. He seemed to notice, laughing into her mouth before plunging forward with his tongue making her go woozy.

Her first time with someone who was not Byron Jinks was magical, passionate and hilarious. Sure she'd never say that making jokes during sex was romantic but in a round about way it sort of was. It was true to his character by a fault and like he'd said, rather jokingly after, that it would have helped him loads if there had been a map 'touch there' on women's anatomy but that trying like a blind man hadn't really bothered him.

_"Well that was rather, something."_ He said about an hour later lying in bed. She was getting dressed humming softly to herself. _"I can't wait to tell my brother!"_

_"Excuse me?" _

_"What?" _He said affronted by her pointed look but laughed at the blush she still wore even an hour later. _"He's my brother and therefore an extension of my very self. I have to tell him, and maybe give him pointers."_

She rolled her eyes laughing.

_"Fred Weasley you are the weirdest cat I have ever known."_

_"I'm not a cat."_ He said laughing.

That had been a while ago now, a few weeks at least. Kaye shook her head slightly, berating herself in getting lost in her memories again. Now was not the time to think about a one night stand, not at a Death Eater soirée and certainly not when she was standing now in the line of vision of Mr. Tall Dark and Creepy.

"Are you daft?" He asked annoyed. He was looking his nose down at her, and she thought amused, it wasn't as big as she thought it would be. He was dressed in black robes and looked sort of alright, she thought. Maybe he should go with another look? Cut his hair and maybe get a light tan and he might have been handsome in the not so scary way.

"What?" She asked a bit stupidly.

"Katarina! There you are I was just looking for you." Jess came to her rescue flanking Kaye's side. She grabbed onto the girls forearm and dragged her in another direction possibly towards the desert table and if Snape said anything they couldn't hear it. "What were you doing there, standing like some mute deaf idiot? He was trying to talk to you for the longest time."

"I was thinking." Kaye said embarrassed. It was a problem with her. She would get lost in thought and lose herself in her imagination. The world around her would be gone. "Remembering some stuff, anyway, you look great."

Jess squared her shoulders almost bristled but a moment later she seemed relaxed and genuinely pleased. She must have thought Kaye was teasing her at first before she realized that it was an actual compliment. It always took her a minute to pick her emotions and which suited her and the situation best. "I always look great." She twirled in her yellow gown. "It's too bad that there is such bad company here and that we can't go outside without Death Eaters following us. It ruins everything."

"Yeah?" Kaye asked. "Well it can't really be helped. We're prisoners. Really well treated prisoners but still locked up."

"Allison and I maybe but you? Not so much."

"What?"

"Stop talking out of the side of your face you idiot."

Allison was coming up behind them with a frown on her pretty face but her eyes glittered with slight amusement at catching the girls off guard. Like Jess she was a glittering blue evening gown decorated in shimmering stars, floor length and possibly silk.

"I am not talking like an idiot!" Jess's face turned scarlet, the red reaching her ears. "Anyway. I wasn't lying either. You know that there are reasons why we are here better then anyone. I'm here because of what I am some rare 'jewel' one of the last and you," She pointed an annoyed finger at Allison who looked smug. "You're here because of some twisted love affair with Draco sodding Malfoy!"

"Love affair? He and I merely grew up together nothing more. I was probably brought her because of his mother. I could care less about the prat."

"And you!" Jess ignored Allison who rolled her eyes. She pointed at Kaye and faltered a bit. "I don't know why you're here and why you seem to be getting royal treatment like you're a guest."

Kaye had to agree. It was all rather strange, the three of them were treated better then the ones that Jess had mentioned were below, tortured and hurt but there was still a difference between them. Allison and Jess were prisoners even if the lines were blurred just a little. Kaye however, was not treated as such and was, by comparison, being spoiled though she rarely took the gifts she was given unless it was practical. Clothes she needed and then the occasional snack.

"I don't know either."

And much of the night passed with the Death Eaters dancing, nice music and dinner in the fashion of any other arty. It didn't matter at the moment that they were prisoners they deduced that no matter how they lamented over the why and how, particularly for Kaye's involvement, the three girls decided to have a bit of fun.

It was during on of the nicer slow songs that Kaye was tapped on the shoulder by a dark-skinned young man wearing a cat's mask. He was taller then Kaye by a good seven inches with narrow shoulders and slim build. He could have passed for a girl easily though Kaye thought, with such pretty black hair what girl would cut it so short? He bowed once, taking her hand lightly yet firmly.

"Uh, yeah? You want something?" She asked a bit unsure to which Allison actually laughed.

"You are to come up, his Lordship wishes to see you now. The will be an announcement." The broken English was said in a light voice, feminine.

"You're a girl?"

"Yes."

Jess laughed behind them.

The girl thought to be a _boy_ lead Kaye into the sea of part guests, politely side stepping and trying not to touch them. From what Kaye gathered the girl was a bit high strung, her narrow shoulders squared, she looked up tight. "Um, what's your name?"

"Ida. Hatta, Ida." She said absently. "No like you need to be knowing of it."

"What?"

But she was thrust forward onto a platform, she hadn't even noticed the stairs she'd had to have climbed and suddenly she felt a wave of nausea caused either by something she ate or by the absolute silence that had just overtaken the party. _"What's going on? Christy...Christy where are you?"_

_'...dude...'_

_"Why haven't you said anything?"_ She thought loudly. She could see a hooded man sitting at a very embroidered chair made of probably white gold. Serpents decorated the piece with of course the customary emerald. She felt strangely pulled to him and absolutely terrified. _"What do you know Christy what did you read?"_

_'I can't tell you. I can't be the one to tell you.'_

_"Christy?" _She said aloud. Was she going to die? Was this it for her?

She walked towards the hooded figure dimly aware of the many eyes on her, watching her and probably laughing at her frightened expression. She thought she heard Mrs. Lestrange laugh.

The closer she got to him the more she felt terror seeping into her bones. She hadn't been this afraid since she'd gotten lost at that amusement park, stuck for hours in the house of mirrors only to be found by Meeps the Clown and her father. That had been when she was seven and Daddy had still loved her.

_"Christy what is it? Tell me."_

_'That's Voldemort.'_

_"Oh God I'm going to be killed aren't I? Publically tortured?"_

_'He wont hurt you. He'd never hurt you.'_

_"What?"_

But Christy didn't answer as though afraid that the close proximity between Kaye and Voldemort, who now sat barely a foot away, would make him hear her.

The man, Voldemort, did not remove his hood when he turned towards Kaye. There was a dark shadow covering his face but the red of his eyes was clearly visible. "Katarina."

She didn't say a word, she couldn't nod and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Is that any way to treat your Lord? Such insolence of your world." He said and his voice was-

Familiar, like she'd known it all of her life and it calmed her warmed her for some inexplicable reason.

_'I can't tell you. You'll find out anyway but Kaye, don't be afraid. He will not hurt you.'_ Christy assured her.

He was speaking now lulling Kaye as he made his announcements and toasts. There were cheers reverberating throughout the ballroom and distinctly she heard Jess shout out in horror.

_"What did he say?"_ She thought to herself through the haze of comfort his voice had placed around her. Why was she so sleepy all of a sudden why so clam?

_'He's uh...well...'_

She drew herself from the haze pulling herself into what was going on. People were cheering but why? She hadn't heard why. "Um..."

He seemed to understand with amused red eyes. He stood, and leaned towards her so that she was the only one to hear him speak and again she was startled by the familiarity of his scent and voice. Why was she not afraid of this man this murderer?

"I should say, Katarina, that you are most like your mother." He said. "You should listen to your creator. I was telling them the news of your existence and what it means to them and to me, I am so very proud. You've found you way to me."

"To you?!" She pulled back suddenly. What did he mean?

"Yes. Did you not wonder why, how it came that you, of all people wound up in this world? I can see it now, falling into the hands of those filthy blood traitors and not a bit of fright in you about your situation. You must have taken it so well."

"How, how did you know?" She stumbled back. She didn't care that she was making a scene she had to know this. "What are you saying?"

He waved dismissively as Ida had started moving and Kaye wondered what she had meant to do. "You father left as soon as your mother revealed her part in this. He had never really believed you to be his, did he? How unfortunate for her that the love potion didn't last after all she'd loved him so much..."

"What does Marcel have anything to do with this? And what about a potion and my mother?" She shot back. "And who the hell do you think you are to say such anything about the man who raised me? What the fuck gives you any right, Pink Eye?"

There were those who made a sound of indignation. Obvious shock that this girl would dare insult their Lord but Voldemort seemed amused at this even proud. "I am merely the reason Marcel Winchester left your life never to look at you again. I am your **Creator** as I have said."

"You're saying that Marcel isn't my father?"

"That is correct."

"Then you're my..."

She felt Christy before she spoke, waves of sympathy enveloped Kaye along with her own agony. She remembered the day that Marcel left. He'd kissed her brother Armand on the head had hugged Danny tightly. He'd said goodbye to her mother as she wept at the table in the kitchen. They'd watched him take his suitcase and open the door and walk out of their lives.

He was a prominent figure of Christmas holiday and on her brother's birthday's. Sometimes he'd even send her mother something, but he _never_ did anything for Kaye. He wouldn't even talk to her.

_"Now I know why."_ She thought to herself. She pictured her childhood with Marcel, who mended skinned knees. Who sang to her who had scolded her when she did something wrong. He was handsome too the best looking Dad she'd ever known. Built, tanned with jet black curly. He had a strong squared jaw and was muscled quite well almost rippling without being over done. And his eyes, the same color and shape as her own, upturned brown eyes.

But they _weren't_ his eyes were they? They weren't her mother's either, her mother's eyes were blue honest blue. _"But she wasn't very honest."_

_'No she wasn't.'_

She turned to her **'creator'** trying not to cry she wouldn't cry.

"Who's eyes do I have? Who has my eyes?"

"You have _my_ eyes." Voldemort cackled.

She felt the nausea again. Covering her mouth with her hands she ran. She couldn't breathe and dimly was she away that she was being followed. Who was following her? Why?

_'Hold it in Kaye you're almost to your room! No not that one!'_ Christy shouted but Kaye didn't care. She swung the half opened door opened and walked towards the direction she hoped was a connected bathroom which luckily it was.

She ran to the toilet, falling on her knees and expelled the small contents of her belly into the porcelain, heaving. Her air way felt constricted and her lungs felt like they were burning.

She was thankful to the cool hand that held her hair away from her face. Thankful when whoever it was began to rub her back in soothing circles. "It's alright."

It was a guy, She didn't know of any guys who hadn't gone and the accent didn't place any of the people she'd met in the manor house but she didn't care. Not really. She wanted to vomit, hoping to make the truth she'd just learned tonight to come up from her belly and stomach.

"Thank you." She said leaning away from the toilet. She male who'd held up her hair had flushed the toilet and was now helping her up leading her towards the sink. She didn't look up at him, not out of embarrassment but pure exhaustion. She was so tired.

"Wash out your mouth."

"Ok." And she did as he left the bathroom.

After washing her face and neck Kaye walked out of the bathroom feeling a bit better. She stopped at the doorframe, the room was like hers only there was a writing table near the opened window and the bed was twice the size of hers, if that was possible. Who's room had she ventured into.

"You're feeling better?"

She turned in the direction of the voice. The blond boy she had seen her first day was sitting in a plush deep green chair in front of a fireplace. He wore a deep blue pajamas and a black robe. There were no slippers on his pale feet. "Well?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that." She said dumbly. "I'm sorry, you must have been getting ready for bed. I'll go-" She began to move towards the door but her knees buckled and she fell.

Quickly he was at her side. He placed an arm at the crook of her knees and at her back, holding her as he hefted her up. "Wha? Hey man I can walk!"

"I'm sure."

"Then put me down."

"No," He rolled his eyes heaven ward as he deposited her gently onto his very plush bed. "In your condition you shouldn't move too much. Apparently you've over stressed yourself. That isn't good for you."

"What?" She said staring up at him though he merely threw bundle of soft cloth at her. "Change into that I wont look."

"who cares if you look. I want to know what's going on!" She said. She got to her knees and pulled her dress off from the bottom up. Her slip followed it along with her stockings and slippers hoping to shock him. "What are you saying, about my condition? Is it that a raving murderer just came out to say he's my father? Is that it?"

She had to give blondy credit. He hadn't looked away when she changed nor had he even blushed. He must have either been used to seeing girls take their clothes off of he was gay. And looking at him it was really either or.

"You are so naïve." He said folding her dress and slip. He picked up her stockings and slippers and moved them onto the chair he'd been sitting on. "Allison noticed quite a bit ago. Your scent changed."

"Cat girl?"

"Yes." He said. "Also, if you must know, you wont be here soon. They are going to move you out of the big house."

"A transfer?" She shrugged. "whatever."

"No what I mean is, you'll be set free." He said sitting on the bed in front of her. The black shirt he'd given her was a matching top like his except in coloring. She drew her knees up to her chest and stared at his sharp face, his eyes were gray.

"I don't care." She said looking away from his eyes to her pale feet. She wiggled her red painted toes. "Nothing matters now. Doesn't mean I'll be going back to my world back home, because," She added hysterically. "I am home!"

He didn't look apologetic. He looked like he didn't really care and for that she felt grateful? "What am I supposed to say?" His tone sounded like he was teasing her but he was curious. She could tell, he was curious as to what she wanted from him.

"What's you name"

"Draco Malfoy." He said courteously, the proper gentleman that Kaye was sure he wasn't and to prove her point he placed his forefinger on her forehead and pushed her with the digit until she was on her back lying against the pillows of his bed.

"Hey man I am not going to let you rape me! I've had enough bullshit tonight buddy."

"I'm not going to rape you, Katarina." He said hovering above her.

He really did look tired, there were bags under his light gray eyes and he seemed haunted somehow. He really must have been going to bed when she had rushed into his room. "Um...I'll just go to my room then and-"

"It's alright." He said rolling to her other side. He turned away from her and yawned. "Sleep. I promise not to violate you if you extend the same courtesy."

"Yeah, ok." She said shutting her eyes letting the exhaustion overtake her as she fell into deep sleep.

_'Well...this is something. I'm starting to feel put out. You're sleeping next to Malfoy and you aren't even hot for him. But then...you're in love with Stray aren't you? Really madly in love so much you won't look at anyone else. And...Well...things will only get more complicated.'_ Christy thought as she dog folded the corner of the page in her hands. She closed the book and sighed.

"I'm tired." She looked out into the distance searching passed the balcony wall to the sea as the sun began to rise. She'd been reading all night since. It was hard to believe that she'd just been at Katie's _funeral_.

It was like a bad omen.

* * *

**(Karin's Note- You must be shocked! Well anyway, don't be. Things are not what they seem not by a long shot. **

**This chapter was really really long...25 pages long. The hardest and funnest part was with Fred. It was a bit lusty wasn't it. I blushed. I** **always liked the general chemistry I imagined for them. I could imagine that the Twins and Kaye would get along as well as her and Ron do. Why did I make them sleep together? Are they going to be romantically involved in the future?**

**The answer to that is a simple no. They're friends that had one too many. Things like that sometimes happen and in a way they could chalk it up to Kaye wanting to forget Byron as that was actually a primary reason she slept with Fred. The of course, it must have been awkward with a slice of hangover the next day but then again, they must have treated it like a joke.**

**Why the other Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione weren't there? Remember, Molly is the wedding Nazi. It was for wedding prep and the two non Weasley's decided to tag along for Ron and Ginny sake while Fred _complained_ about not feeling well. George went with them because of Ginny who wanted to talk to him about what she saw between Harry and Kaye (which was not in this chapter sorry guys, it was cut out due to being a bit redundant and no matter what I did Ginny became a whining baby and she definitely isn't. I like Ginny.)**

**Voldemort being Kaye's creator? Well I can't go into detail with that yet but I can say, he made a deal with Kaye's mother. Used a love potion on Marcel who her mother was in love with. It wore off eventually and due to the confusion Kaye's mother spilled the beans about Kaye's parentage and then the rest is history. Is Voldemort her father? Well, that is a yes and a no. Like I said I can't go into detail yet.**

**About the identity of Stray? Well you'll meet him in maybe two chapters.**

**I love the fact that Fred was so honest with her, telling it like it is. She was being slutty, totally unbecoming of a proper girl. Some might assume that he sugar coated it but he didn't he just didn't use any derogatory phrases. Kaye was being a bit slutty though due to drunkenness and for the fact that she has little self worth. She doesn't praise herself in anything. A lot of girls are like that. (Though Kaye isn't a slut she's most misguided)**

**Anyway, this was long...I hope you like it. I'll get the other chapter up in a few days. It'll get the ball rolling and there will be a HUGE surprise in that one. Also two more OC characters are going to come into the picture. Review and do not flame. Sorry for any mistakes. I did this up as quick as I could.  
**

**Hope to see you soon!**

**-Karin M.)**


	10. The Way We Were

**The Way We Were. ****

* * *

****A side story written By LovingTheOgre **

**Pieces of Poem used by ****Lord Tennyson (1809-1892)**

* * *

Harry was gone.

That was the first thing that Ginevra Weasley reminded herself of the moment of awakening only to find nights shadows still playing on the walls of her bedroom. Again she had beaten the dawn that was approaching in her worry that Harry was dead. But he wasn't, she assured herself, he certainly wasn't dead. Not her hero.

She berated herself for the thought. He wasn't a hero he was Harry. Since she was fourteen she'd reminded herself that despite his reputation she would treat him for the person that he was and not the fabled child from the stories. It was around this time she'd gained a noticeable back bone. Not to say that she had never had one it was only when in Harry's company that she seemed to do stupid things. But now, she was older and now she could say that Harry was her boyfriend and completely normal. Well, he had _been_ her boyfriend and would be _again_ when all this was over.

She stretched, her arms coming up high as she sat slowly. It was crisp despite the warmer weather during the past day but since the wedding and the general attack it had gotten cold. Like the heavens had shut the sun away for the upcoming battle just beyond the horizon. But that was silly.

She placed her small feet on the wooden floor, it was cold and creaked as she stood but it was not unpleasant and she sighed at the shiver that ran from the tips of her toes upwards to her belly. It was early enough in the morning that her mother would still be fast asleep but late enough for her father to be perfectly awake. He didn't sleep much these days, always filled with worry so he would sleep later after a good pacing round the kitchen before waking an hour early to pace some more before work.

She cast a look towards her bedroom window, the stars were still high in place and the moon loomed amongst them. It was early, early morning. Her father wouldn't be awake for another hour and so, bravely, she tiptoed out of the opened door and towards the stairs. She would hold her breath at every small creak, grasp at the familiar rail as she slowly tip toed through the darkness. But nothing happened; no one woke to check on the noise.

When she reached the bottom step she took but a moment to rummage through the dark kitchen area for a pair of Ron's old shoes as far as getting on her knees and blindly groping the floor until she found them. After fifteen minutes or so, she really couldn't tell, she slipped them on and made her way to the door slipping out into the night.

The barn was a giant shadow to her right, the moon would not illuminate the ground for her but she was thankful enough that her eyes had accustomed to the darkness. She trudged unafraid towards the looming shadow and stepped inside. She knew that beneath the old sofa there were matches so she made her way there first and got on bended knee in search for them. Her small hand grasped at the match box and it took her no time to scratch the little stick to the rough side of the hard box to light it.

"It's still there." She said out loud as she grabbed the old yellow book that sat on the far table half covered in tarp. Tucking it under her arm she shook out the match and placed the match box back into its place beneath the sofa. It would take her a moment to reach the house through the darkness outside and she wasted no time staring at the stars as she made her way to the door. She kicked the shoes off, leaving them on the small steps outside, and made her way up the dark stair way again to her room.

When inside she shut the door and meandered towards her bed, lighting a candle at her small night stand, she sat for a moment before opening her book smiling as her eyes gazed at the warn cover page. Her name was written in loopy letters beneath the too neat cursive of the books previous owner, who must have loved the book very much.

_"You like to read?"_

_"You make it sound as though I can't." _Ginny had said with a snort. She and Harry were seated by the lake taking in the cool spring air. _"I'm not Crabbe or Goyle, I can read."_

_"No, No!" _He had shaken his head, flushed nervously. _"I knew you could read I just never knew you liked it."_ He stammered. _"Erm, what's it called have I heard of it? Any good?"_

_"It's very good actually." _She'd scooped her hair into a high pony tail and had decided to over look the obvious change of subject._ "Its muggle and,"_ Harry looked out of his element, afraid to anger her and never more adorable. _"I nicked it!"_

_"You nicked it? A muggle book?"_ He asked. The flush on his cheeks abated. He had brought his hand up to toy with the hair at the base of her neck that had escaped the hair tie. _"From who?"_

_"Draco Malfoy."_ She laughed at his shell-shocked expression. _"He'd been in the library reading it, looked to be such a good read he was so engrossed. I was surprised though that he would be reading anything so ratty looking."_ She shook her head relishing in the feel of Harry's fingertips on her neck. _"When Parkinson and Zabini had come into the library he'd tried to stuff it into his bag and scrambled to meet them. The book had fallen out so I picked it up."_

_"And you liked it?"_ Harry asked. He took the book from her lap and flipped through the pages with critical eye. _"Looks like a bunch of poems to me."_

_"It is." _She snatched it from his hands. _"It's good."_

_"Sure it is."_ He said. _"Poems are so good. I _read_ them all the time. Really I am surprised at Malfoy. Reading a book to the point of being _engrossed_ in it,"_ He used her word. She hadn't thought he knew what it meant. _"A book of poems." _

_"Let me read some then. It's so good, see he even dog-eared the ones he liked most." _She flipped through the pages until she came across one. The flimsy yellowed paper looked ready to slip from the bindings. _"This one must have been his favorite. It's mine too. Mariana." _She ignored his joking snort and cleared her throat as she began to read, she held the book close to her face that it nearly touched her nose;

**With blackest moss the flower-pots**

**Were thickly crusted, one and all:**

**The rusted nails fell from the knots**

**That held the pear to the gable-wall.**

**The broken sheds looked sad and strange:**

**Unlifted was the clinking latch;**

**Weeded and worn the ancient thatch**

**Upon the lonely moated grange.**

**She only said, 'My life is dreary,**

**He cometh not,' she said;**

**She said, 'I am aweary, aweary,**

**I would that I were dead!'**

_ "Sounds depressing to me."_ Harry interrupted, leaning against the tree behind them. _"But it sounds, good. Very romantic."_

_"It is."_ She laid the book on her lap again. Harry's eyes had closed he had looked peaceful. The lids of his eyes looked smooth, his black lashes were a bit long and the same color of hair on his head. This was the Harry she liked the most, the calm and relaxed Harry that she rarely got to see. _"Do you want me to read more?"_

_"Does he come back to her?"_ He asked suddenly.

_"What?"_

A pleasant smiled crossed his lips suddenly as he grinned. _"Does Mariana's lover come to her so that she doesn't wish to die anymore, Gin-Bug?"_

The tone that he had used was wistful, lonesome. This was the Harry she was more accustomed to, the Sad Harry, the Lonely Harry. His eyes opened slowly into sleepy slits, the glittering green of them stormy, beseeching. _"Ginny?"_

_"Yes." _She had said suddenly.

_"Ginny?"_

_"Yes. He came back to her at the very end."_ She lied. _"He came back and Mariana was very very happy."_

His eyes closed again and he smiled. _"That's good." _He sighed deeply and for a moment Ginny thought that he might be fast asleep but then his eyes opened slowly again, staring at the green filled branches above them. _"She waited for him because she loved him, waiting and would wait forever right, until he came back?"_

_"Mariana?"_ She asked, shaking the sadness from her, though she didn't know why she had felt so sad. _"She'd wait for him forever."_

_"Well then,"_ He said this time looking at her. He seemed oddly serious at the moment but she couldn't understand why. _"Will you be My Mariana?"_

_"Harry."_

_"Ginny?"_

She had nodded, her eyes down cast shut tightly. She had wanted to cry.

_"Gin?"_

_"Yes. I'll be your Mariana."_ She had leaned forward and kissed him. The wind picked up around them, the pages of the book flapping loudly so that she had lost her place but it didn't matter anymore.

_**-All day within the dreamy house,**_

_**The doors upon their hinges creaked;**_

_**The blue fly sung in the pane; the mouse**_

_**Behind the mouldering wainscot shrieked,**_

_**Or from the crevice peered about.**_

_**Old faces glimmered through the doors,**_

_**Old footsteps trod the upper floors,**_

_**Old voices called her from without.**_

_**She only said, 'My life is dreary,**_

_**He cometh not,' she said;**_

_**She said, 'I am aweary, aweary,**_

_**I would that I were dead!'**_


	11. Karin’s Note with LovingTheOgre! Q&A

**Karin's Note featuring LovingTheOgre!**

Karin: Hey there!

LovingTheOgre:_ -bows- _Ohayo Gozaimasu.

Karin: This was a filler chapter (previous chapter), really short, written by my good friend Sera! She requested that one be done for Ginny because apparently my feelings for the Littlest Weasley are often misconstrued as unkind.

Sera (LTO): Well they are. In the first few chapters you made her into a jealous cow!

Karin: It was for the plot! Anyway, I really like Ginny. I just wanted to toy with her a bit, make her a little jealous. I was going to write something up later like this but someone _–gives Sera a poignant look- _decided to come into my house and go rifling through my notes.

Sera(LTO): Well it was only fair. After all, you're working on the next major chapter involving Kaye's predicament. This just gets the story going along so that when that particular incident in later chapters happens it makes more sense. You know the one about Draco and Allison. The Tennyson poems will make more sense now.

Karin: Anyway, this wasn't done just yet, I think I might let Sera do at least two more for Ginny until I get some more chapters done. I like the fluid style she writes in despite the fact that she tried, and failed, to keep it at my style.

Sera(LTO): Our styles are similar anyway with but mite differences. Anyway, I think this is the part where I get my Author Note's Partner/slave to come in.

Karin: You mean the boy you hate from the show/manga but just love to tease? He's here? _–looks around-_ I thought you would have left him home.

Sera(LTO): Well I've gotta get him to stretch his legs. He hasn't been tortured in a while.

_**Sasuke Uchiha magically appears.**_

Sasuke: This is the Harry Potter sect, why am I here?

Sera(LTO): You're going to answer questions.

Sasuke: I'm _strictly _manga/anime. I don't do books.

Sera(LTO):...

Sasuke: Hn...But I guess since someone hasn't updated her stuff I might as well. _–picks up paper- _Ok.

**Question 1: Who is going to be Kaye's love interest?**

Karin: Well, obviously I can't tell you just yet. I seem to get a lot of PM's regarding this and I am sorry to say that I won't be spilling the beans just yet. I can, however, assuredly say that it is between either Ron or Harry as for Draco? Well you read 'A glimpse at the end Chapter 9' where is clearly says: _He had loved her, he had told her to come back to him implored that he could change her mind-but Katarina had still left them and trudged into the battle field departing in such a way it felt like she was saying goodbye forever. And he was devastated by it._But that doesn't really mean much and can be taken as an unrequited romance on Draco's part.

**Question 2: Why any Original Characters at all?**

Karin: Because that was what the deal of this story was and besides, I like 'em.

**Question 3: If no one reviewed would you have written it anyway?**

Karin: Probably not. The story is essentially interactive so without the reviews there would be no story. After all, Karin's love interest was determined by the reviewers and those few that sent PM's. The rest of the story? Well...that's another question.

**Question 4: Do you hate Ginny?**

Karin: ...I thought it was obvious that I liked her.

Sera (LTO): Not obvious enough.

Karin: ...

**Question 5: You say that Kaye isn't a Mary Sue but she seems to have all the characters fall in love with her.**

Karin: That was more like a statement then a question but I'll answer anyway. Ok, here goes...none of the characters in the story thus far have fallen in love with Kaye. The only person at this point in love with her is her ex Byron Jinks (who will appear in later chapters).

You might be confused because of the whole _she had sex _with Fredthing, _made out_ with Harry (and groped a little) thing, and _seemed cozy_ with Ron thing. First I'll explain Harry. He looks almost identical to the ex love of Kaye's life. They were drunk and stuff happened. Doesn't mean that they have warm and fuzzies for each other just yet or at all though that is still up for change obviously.

Fred? Well, that was explained in the previous chapters_ 'Eclipse of The Heart' _as nothing more then two friends...doing it. Kaye came onto him out of pure need to feel something new that didn't remind her of Byron and Fred's intentions? He's a young man, he was a virgin...nuff said. I can say though that they have _no _romantic chemistry and are just friends. Stuff like that happens sometimes to the best of us _(flushes pointedly)_. Moving on!

And finally we come to Ron. They had a nice moment together in the chapter titled _'Ginny'_. Far as is at the moment they are nothing but friends and if anything Kaye thinks he's cute but knows he's taken as she so explained about Hermione. At the moment just friends but like I said in the first question it's between him and Harry. So it might be up to change.

Now, for the first half of the statement, (question) about Kaye's "Mary Sue-ness"? I figured the guy explanation explained it but let's get a little more in depth. First off Kaye is plain looking a typically ordinary girl you'd find in any local high school. Brown wavy hair, almond shaped slightly slanted brown eyes, olive complexion naturally but she's pale so the coloring is a bit off. She isn't super thin and she isn't fat. At least two steps bellow chubby. She's soft, obviously not athletic at all. She's got a full long mouth far too generous on her round face and her nose, that's a bit long, has a very tiny bump for slight definition. She's about average height or slightly below it.  
She doesn't sound beautiful or even incredibly pretty. She can pass for cute if she fixed herself up. With a typical_ 'one of the guy's'_ mentality, she's kind of vulgar. No magical powers not Angel's song when she walks into a room, she's easily fogetable unless you get her talking. And she hates attention. She smokes, drinks and doesn't give a damn about sugar coating anything.

To call her a Mary-Sue is way off base. If anyone would be a Mary-Sue in the story it would be Christy and thank Gaia that she isn't a main character in it!

**Question 6: Is Voldemort Kaye's real father?**

Karin: That is a yes and a no answer. If I said too much the story would be ruined.

**Question 7: Is Kaye going pregnant?**

Karin: Wow! That came out of left field!

Sasuke: is that all? I need to get back to the Anime/Manga sect before the Yaoi Potter fans decide to do a Yaoi Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover.

Karin: Sure, but you'll be back with Sera eventually.

Sasuke: Hn...

Sera (LTO): You know, you didn't give a definite answer to _one _of those questions.

Karin: Because it hasn't happened yet! _–turns to audience- _sorry about getting hopes up with this chapter! Just need to fill in some space before we get the ball rolling again. This is Karin M. Henderson signing off!

Sera (LTO): Ja ne!

Sasuke: Hn. I guess, review and ask more questions. She'll try and answer them. Flames will only piss me off so please refrain. Later, losers.

Karin: Sasuke that wasn't very nice!

Sera: He isn't nice at all...I should just call the fangirls!

Sasuke: ...Hn...

_**-END**_


	12. Sticks and Stones

_**Sticks and Stones**_

* * *

"Now, now you have to look at this as a golden opportunity! Sure it can have some pretty crappy side effects but I can personally see myself making a profit out of this if I truly wish to. I mean, hell, all I have to do is go to Wall-Mart, buy a bunch of wire coat hangers, run up to South Dakota and sell them to pregnant teens. I'll make a fortune!" –Mal "Head Trip"

* * *

-

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events...I think I might just start punching throats."

"Well, perhaps you could look at this on the-"

"If you were going to say anything like 'bright side' then just-just stop. Right now. I swear your balls will be the first to get crushed if you say it."

"...are all American's so volatile and disturbingly sadistic?"

"I dunno...maybe." Kaye muttered. "But then I have been told that we American's do hold a sort of hellfire and brimstone sort of charm. But hey, I guess I know where _I_ get it from, after all, isn't my old man the kind of guy who murders non magic folk, steals candy from wittle babies...and I bet he kicks puppies...yeah definitely." Kaye replied with an air of nonchalance.

And to which Draco said nothing, Alison rolled her eyes and Jess giggled. The four were surrounded by others of course, Death Eaters who were probably too shocked by her words or like Mrs. Lestrange who was staring at Kaye like she'd grown another head, but they didn't say anything. Merely they were inspecting the old farm house that she was to live in.

It was ordinary, boring and gray.

The roof tilted at an alarming degree downwards, the roof tile was brown. What she liked were the large windows that looked like eyes. She could see the top of the staircase when she looked at these windows and realized that it was all wood inside and terribly old fashioned like the large oak door with its thick old knob. "I think I like it." She said with a sigh. "It's the kind of place my...Mr. Winchester-he'd always wanted to build houses like this."

"It was made in the late 1800's." Draco piped in with his no nonsense tone. Crying would not be accounted for, sadness would be overlooked and he could care less about her feelings. The house was one of his; the house was a gift from his father-a gift from Abraxas Malfoy who had given it to Lucius who had not wanted it. "It was called Greyweathers by the makers. My grandfather however did not like the name. For a long time it was called it Enfant d'Auvergne, or _Child_ of _Auvergne_ from which he was born."

"Yeah so that means you're French, a least partially am I right?"

"Yes. He gave this house to my father back in 1978-of course by then he had been dying. My father didn't care for it and gave the house to me where I was to live in after finishing school but-"

"But you're giving it to me because my Daddy dearest has ordered you to do it. Thanks Drake, it's a nice place and I swear I won't ruin it." She nodded then rolled her eyes at his pointed look. "No really, I won't destroy it. I mean it isn't like I can right? Just me my cat and my bird and then the _other_ person...and you know well what I'm saying."

She took a deep shuddering breath reminded of all the times she and Christy and Byron and even Molly had spoken about buying a house together after high school. This had been before Byron and Molly had slept together when they had all been cozy friendly and she had been naïve to his sexual appetites. It had never shocked her that he _had_ cheated she knew that he would have eventually. But to sleep with Molly-

No she wouldn't dwell. It was in the past in another world that she hadn't really belonged to in the first place. This house would be home for a while-she needed this stability like she needed air like she needed her newer friends and the sense that she wasn't alone. Sure, Drake said that he wouldn't care if she cried and doing so was annoying to him especially on his shoulder but that didn't really mean that he wouldn't allow the action. He was like a great wall created from the fine strong stone the house was made from. Stable and reliable and not like the cobblestone that Byron or even Harry had been. He wouldn't crumble or break. He was like Fred and Ron.

They were there for you (mostly Ron), they told you how it was (mostly Fred), they held you when you cried (mostly Drake) and they didn't see the need to hover.

It was something she painfully needed.

"So, I'm going to live in this house with Alison and Jess. I'm going to live in this village or rather just outside it, walk there to buy food which won't take but ten minutes. The village itself is normal but carefully watched and incredibly dull and boring right?" She counted off. "It's a great prison with a totally un-prison-like quality. I guess I can kinda dig it. A teeny tiny jail _dull_ cell."

"Well I wouldn't say all that. It's a small place, the majority of those who live here have family dating back into the times the village itself was settled and the church is just on the other side of the village also-Elizabethan style I think. You'll be _free_." Draco said with a shrug. "I haven't really gotten the chance to look about the place in years but I wouldn't say that it is dull. I picked to live in this house, one of many my family own. I picked to live just outside this sleepy village because I thought it was a fitting place. A person in your situation, in your _condition_, couldn't even dream of being in a place more appropriate."

"You make it sound like she's an invalid." Alison said. He blonde fell in her face as she shook her head. She rolled mismatched eyes. "You're a prat, did you know? I think that I understand what you were saying just now to a better degree then Katarina and Jessica, and I think I hate you _more_ for it, кузен."

He bowed his head ever so slightly to the side. If he was bothered by what she had said he didn't show it instead he looked at her as he normally did, softly through his pale lashes, before turning his attention to Jessica. "You do realize that they will see you if you fly. Bella would love nothing more then to clip those wings."

"Like I didn't know!" she grunted. "Clip my wings like I'm some silly pet bird or something. Utterly ludicrous! I know well enough that we will be watched, I wouldn't dream of endangering myself or the others. You don't need to cater to me or my feelings and remind me every time Draco Malfoy, I see what you are saying you great fool!" Then she sweetly smiled, again another change in her mood. "Thank you."

He was well used to the changes of moods from Jess, and Kaye fought a smile as she caught his chuckle. He liked Jess, liked that she was so utterly strange and endlessly entertaining. What would he have now when he returned to the Mansion home? Nothing, he would have his mother and the other band of murderers.

"Well go on. Bella wanted to show you 'round the house."

And for some odd reason, as she looked at Draco she couldn't help but think of _Harry_.

* * *

-

"Did you know? I mean, did you know you loved Ron that day on the train?" Harry was bent over his knees, hugging them close to his chest. He felt a wave of nausea and a horrible thirst but he didn't move, wouldn't move. It was hard to really get a good look at Hermione; his hair had grown and was scraggly and mucked with dirt and sweat. The filth of his body made him squirm and the smell-Hermione was like him in that respect. They didn't talk about it.

"What do you mean, Harry?" She asked. "I _hated_ Ron from the moment I heard him say that spell with that bit of dirt on his freckled nose. He was aggravating and brash and delightfully stupid." Her words sounded like a growl. "Of _course_ I loved him." And witty sarcasm.

And they laughed it seemed liked the only thing they could do. The winter wasn't being kind, their clothes were filthy and the tent was...horribly in need of some type of repair. They starved most nights, the travelled until their legs literally gave way. Their bodies were like giant sores. They hurt all over all of the time especially when Ron left them, they pushed harder to forget his angry words.

"I don't think I really loved Ginny. Ever."

"What?"

He shook his head the thick locks brushed at his lobes. "No listen, I think that I don't love her but I like her. I don't know her enough to love her not yet. But I'm almost there; I swear that I can taste it. I think that the more I think of her and when the time comes, that the more I get to know her then I will love her. It was too easy to break it off. That's when I realized it. I said to myself; "it doesn't hurt. Why doesn't this hurt like I thought it would?" and it hit me. I didn't love her because I didn't know her. We shared moments kissing clumsily and talking about school and what I would do after I left but it wasn't about her. Never. I don't really know her. She was just Ron's pretty little sister."

Hermione nodded, understanding Hermione. "Well it's understandable. I imagine that for someone like you it would take time to fall in love. Ginny has always been fascinated by you, always liked looking at you and knowing what you're thinking of. I get that she wanted to know more and that you both only talked about you. Maybe, when this is all over you'll tell her, tell her straight that you want to hear about her."

He nodded. "I wonder how she is? How Ron is doing and Remus and Tonks and everyone." He said. "I wonder about that girl too. I wonder what happened to _her_ at the wedding. Didn't Ron's muggle aunt get killed? Did they kill _that_ girl to?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe she lost herself in the crowd of people in the house, maybe she's still alive. Kaye was it? Yes, well, Kaye seemed resourceful. She would save her own skin if she had to jump behind the others. Typical Slytherin."

"You make her sound like a rat."

"Well I don't like her. I mean, did you see her prancing about in Fred's shorts and in that skimpy little shirt?" She asked. "Do all girls from America walk around like that when it's hot?"

"You're more upset that she and Ron got on so well. Katarina is a bit open, I will agree. But you're being undeniably jealous right now. Why?"

"It's a girl thing."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Its," Hermione flushed. "her breasts!"

"Come again?" Confusion.

"They are too big. It's disconcerting. I mean, I let her borrow that skimpy top and it never fit like that on me. And Ron just stared...you all just stared."

"Fred didn't."

"Well the reason for that was only too easy to figure out." She said. "I don't dislike her, I mean, she isn't that pretty or too smart or anything like that. She's normal and I like normal and she's nice if a bit strange, it's just whenever _Ron_ looks at her breasts like that I think of _Lavender_ and I get so angry." She admitted."I mean, Lavender Brown had big breasts like that. What if he's thinking of her, remembering Lavender's breast when he looks at Kaye?"

Harry shrugged. He honestly didn't know what to tell her and truth be told, he had looked at Lavender once or twice while in school. The girl would parade in small shirts, low cut v necks, cleavage hanging out in an illegal manner. He would also be lying if he said that Ron hadn't compared Hermione to Lavender. He had, he'd mentioned it while he was dating her. _"I mean, Hermione's are nice, small but nice. Lav has just got them so big. I get lost when I touch them."_

"You don't have to say anything Harry. It's alright. It was a bit of...girl talk that you couldn't possibly understand." She laughed. "Anyway, I have wanted to ask you something. Why did you kiss her?"

Harry looked at his drawn knees and shrugged. "Other then being smashed, I don't really know. Do I need a reason?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. Boys were stupid, she thought, and so transparent! Even if Harry hadn't noticed himself it was clear as day to see that the reason he'd kissed Kaye was not because they were smashed, not because she was throwing herself at him and definitely not to forget Ginny.

He had been, in his own roundabout way, trying to understand her.

* * *

**_- END OF PART I PART II COMING AFTER THE NEW YEAR -_**

* * *

**Karin: Haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. Some announcements...LovingTheOgre has announced her pregnancy...so these past few days I've been hanging out at her new place celebrating any way a friend can. That's the primary reason I haven't updated the story. Also, after this point is where everything starts getting a bit darker. The primary reason for Kaye is going to be thrust into light and not everyone in the story will like it. Someone major is going to die (no one from HP) and the war is going to heat up.**

**About the house? I borrowed it!**

**And the condition that is repeatedly brought up (only twice in the past few chapters) will come about in a very _in your face_ kind of way.**

**One thing that will be revealed next chapter:**

**Harry meets Ida!**

**Ron comes back!!**

**Someone looses a body part and it's definitely _worse_ then an ear!!!**

**See you all in the New Year.**


	13. Memnoch

**Harry Potter and the Real Girl**

* * *

_We have such good memories. I think some of the others can remember things that never actually happened._

_Lestat - Memnoch The Devil_

* * *

-

He clutched his side, breathing raggedly as he held himself up against the side of the rambling building with one hand. He hadn't honestly thought that the girl would follow them this far on foot and without magical assistance. The speed in which she ran was incredible, her lithe moments mesmerizing and her aim with a throwing knife exact and terrifyingly acute that Harry had to commend her on her accuracy. The girl hadn't wanted to kill them; she had wanted to injure them, to prove that she was the stronger opponent.

The girl with the scarred face had only introduced herself as Ida Hatta;_ "I am coming here to show you now, Boy Who Has Lived, that you are the dirt that is not worthy to be on His Lordship's shoe."_

She seemed to have a predacious appetite for the chase, Hermione added in between breaths. Her hair was matted in more sweat and her hand was swaddled in a dirty bloody handkerchief. She would miss that finger, she had said with a shuddering breath, but at least she was alive.

He remembered it well enough to almost retch; the girl holding Hermione's hand against the cobbled stone.

The gleaming silver of the steel knife.

"Prepare yourself." She said as she brought it down to Hermione's middle finger. It had cut straight through in an instant taking Hermione a moment to digest the pain and cry out in a bloodcurdling scream.

"Come on harry." She said pulling on his sleeve. The door to the warehouse was opened, a renovated building that was now one large studio apartment. "We've lucked out." She gave a pained whisper. "I think that behind those large curtains is a bathroom. I'll mend myself. You go on and shut that door alright." She stumbled in the direction of the large curtain. The apartment had one large bed, a large dresser with a television atop it. The kitchen area was plain steely and matched the bare table top.

"A place to sleep tonight." He said as he slid the door shut. He seemed to have been standing there for hours, staring off into the nothing, the safety of the large room. How long had it been since he'd felt the warmth of four walls around him? How long had it been since he'd seen an actual bed?

"I don't think it will start to work right away, but for the most part I was able to connect the bone and the nerves are all wonky...oh I hope I did this right." Hermione had come from behind the curtain wearing a large cotton white robe, she'd showered. He hadn't heard it. "I think I did it right."

Harry could only stare at her hand, unable to understand how and when she'd learned to do something like that. Guilt began to surface and bubble to the surface of his mind. Her middle finger of her left hand was swollen, purple and the nail looked almost black. "Oh Hermione..."

"Don't worry. The nail might fall off but it will grow back and the swelling will go down. This will heal with time, I'm sure of it. Did you know that I learned how to do this? In of all places the library. It was a restricted book mind you, but it came in handy. It's just for small parts like this though and I was fortunate that it wasn't dark magic."

"Hermione."

Her eyes watered a tad, she swept them away with the palm of her good hand. "If Ron were here he would have had a fit. Might have tried to belt her for it." She sniffed. "But then he isn't here. He's gone, really gone."

"Hermione."

"I'm going to look through the dresser, find us something clean to wear while I use the washer for our other clothes." She said after an awkward moment of silent din. "There are clean towels in the bathroom; whoever lived here left did so in a rush, there are clothes everywhere. I guess this whole village is abandoned."

He watched her go to the other side of the apartment silently. He wouldn't press her, not tonight. And suddenly he shivered; there was no safety here, no safety anywhere.

* * *

-

The water was scolding. His left hand leaned against the tiled white wall as spurts of hot water thumped against his head. His thoughts were running wild; adrenaline finally fading from his veins.

Hermione had been tortured right in front of him. He couldn't have moved, he couldn't have uttered a word.

"Way to go hero." He said to himself. "Jolly good job you're doing."

There was a bar of soap with foam lining it on the wet dish. Months ago he wouldn't dream of using someone else's soap but beggars can't be choosers and he took great pleasure in taking the soap into his hands and scrubbing himself into foamy bliss.

With his head under the shower-head he could almost hear the dull humming of the washing machine and the dryer. It was a nice place, he thought, nice and open and big. He might just get a place like this after the war. Maybe have Ginny move in with him after she graduated and perhaps, if the Lord was willing, they would get married. "Yeah right, Potter."

The thought of marital bliss and buying a home was far off in his mind along with other thoughts like love, sex and prosperity lining the walls of his skull and reminding him of the chasm of the great and frightening unknown. He might not live to buy a big house or studio apartment, he might not ever get the chance to _fall _in love with Ginny and he might not marry her.

The thought of Ginny sent his sense going and none to the warmth passion that he had known before. He remembered what Kaye had said that drunken night after the fumbling and kissing and grinding; _I had wanted to be secure in my relationships. Not necessarily romantic either. My mother never felt like a real mother. Sure she was nice and pretty but she was all about my dad and my brothers. I guess it's because I was the only girl and when I met Byron and when he showed interest and he'd gotten so good-looking and charming-I assume that, **that** is why I was with him. I alluded to love and passion because he showed interest and because I had always known him. I was such a lonely kid; I would grasp love wherever it came from. Did I ever really love him? Do I really love him at all?_

Was he like Kaye? Looking everywhere for love of any kind, being with someone he'd always known because it felt safe, easy and because it was there in a pretty package? Surely that was something akin to his attraction to Ginny. He'd always known Ginny, felt comfortable with her and she was just so pretty and sweet.

And then he thought of Kaye.

Kaye smoking her camels' playing cards with Ron and Fred at the table while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out for the day; George would sit on the floor and rest his head on the side of Kaye's jean clad thigh singing a low tune drunk off of whatever Bill smuggled for them into the house. He thought of all the girls and women he had ever known. Molly the mother, Hermione the sister, Ginny the sweet girlfriend, Cho the tragic lover left behind unable to forget, Luna the beater of her own loud and lonely drum and then Kaye.

There was Katarina Winchester. With regular brown, hair regular brown eyes, long mouth, long nose and round cheeks. Not thin or fat, not tall or short not incredibly beautiful like the girls previously listed but not ugly either. Plain Kaye Winchester with her witticism and her perversion and her cackling laughter and her seemingly _boyish_ charm.

And there was something that was eerily seductive in all her regularity having nothing to do with her large breasts which he'd long ago established were quite extraordinary and nice. Her voice was husky soft with a hint of southern drawl that was barely there and she reminded him of a man sometimes when she spoke because she refused to be too feminine and when she spoke to him or to Ron, who absolutely adored her, she was truthful and didn't sugar coat.

He wondered about his doppelganger, Byron Jinks, who she said smelt of patchouli after shave. Who was taller then Harry and a bit more muscled, who she said wore contact lenses and whose eyes were a murkier shade then Harry's. Byron had still been in love with her, she said, still wanted her back. But she wouldn't do it; her pride would not allow her to forgive his betrayal. It was Ron whom she had gone into even further detail with, of her home life, and Ron was nothing but loyal and didn't say a word.

Suddenly the faces of those who had died appeared in his vision and he had to brace himself with his hands against the tile; His parents smiling faces, his father's charming grin and his mothers shimmering green eyes, red hair and pretty angel's face. Cedric Diggory's windswept brown hair turned almost like spun gold in the sunlight, his gray twinkling eyes and his roguish crooked grin. Sirius's dark hair in waves, his blue eyes set against the pale white of his face and his smile wide and humored standing so sure of himself so poised.

Dumbledore...

He shook his head ridding his mind of the smiling faces of the dead.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**This blurb is part one to the rest of the chapter that I'll get up as soon as I can. I wont be at the computer for a few days but do not fret. The story shall continue. I tend to place quotes that don't really fit the story right? Wrong. They grant little snippets as to what will happen at the end of the book, the grand reveal being revealed in a very curious and soft way. Anyway, about this quite from Lestat (My favorite vampire)-it holds truth to this short chapter and I think in general right? But then here Harry wasn't having good memories they were bad or rather depressing. **

**Just to say I am not a Ginny Basher. I love her character. I am not pushing my character with Harry and leaving Ginny in the dark. I say this because apparently people still think I dislike her. **

**And for Hermione's finger removal and subsequent attachment...I will say that this is an AU and allows for some ridiculousness. I cannot be sure if they can do things like this but I figured that I would do it. Just to say however, she might not keep that finger at all. **

**The next two chapters are going to focus on other characters, other then Kaye and the others with her. It will span to a time skip of four months so that when I get back to Kaye...well...you'll see. I wanted to get this up because I didn't want you guys to think I was abandoning the story. Review please, no flames. This was rough as it is and I well know it.**


	14. Assistance Requested A note on my behalf

**Currently at a stand still with this. I know where it's going I just can't find the words to properly execute it, not without making some people very unhappy-as you can imagine, its quite difficult to write in certain points of view. Kaye's is easier since she's the laid back boyish type-my sister is very much like her, however, the rest of the characters have caught me a bit off guard. I keep thinking I'm going to accidentally kill them which I shouldn't-J.K's characters aren't going to die I have to continue to say that to myself before I end up killing one of them and then there are the original characters like Ida and the others who will most likely not make it to the end...maybe, I think I might keep her, I like her. On that note, you my dear readers, I need your help.**

**Should Kaye die? _Yes _or _no_.**

**It's really all up to you and also, to add, that if you've any question I will answer them, just review!**


	15. Dream Of

**"Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace... but we would be hollow... Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead."**

**-Joss Whedon**

* * *

-

Everything happened quickly, the people around us began to die, love sprouted between us and the passion we exerted for them became our air.

She was gone, I had lost her, the voice that called to me that final day in that dream because now it was a dream and so clearly in my arms I could feel the weight of her, I could taste her on my lips and smell her scent but, it is simply all a dream.

There was no girl, there had never been.

The battle raged on inside of me telling my differently. Yes, she did exist, she had been here in my arms and had loved me, really loved me how could I be so blind. But, it was a dream and every morning when I would wake, when my mother would look at me over her breakfast and my father would smile I knew it was all some dream.

They hadn't ever died, no my mother hadn't ever died for me. She was here and this brown eyed girl from my dreams, the one I carried in my heart, she was the true fantasy.

"Byron, you're eggs are going to get cold." Green eyes shimmer, the light creases at the eyes on the beautiful face betraying her true age. My mother's red hair a long main of crimson, this woman hadn't died. What was I so worried about, a stupid dream?

My father is leaning against the counter, messy hair with bits of gray and his eyes are bespectacled. I had bad eyesight like him; I didn't like the glassed and that's why I wore the contacts. "You alright boy, you seem out of sorts."

"I'm good. Right as rain." I assured them. "I think I'm gonna head off to Molly's today."

My mother doesn't look convinced but allows me to leave the table. As I walk to the back door my father grabs my writs he stares into my eyes. "Byron Harold Jinks don't lie to us."

I avert my gaze from his hazel eyes; I can feel him searching for some sort of answer. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him about the girl in my dreams but-

"Dad, I'm fine." I get to the door after he releases me. "Really, I'm ok."

But as I pulled the door opened and stepped out into the morning sun I realized that I was very far from ok.

* * *

-

Christy let her foot ride a little heavy on the gas pedal, zipping though the highway in the early morning fog, unnatural it was of course but oddly fitting. Fog in Florida wasn't that common like cool air wasn't common but today there was a mixture of both. It was cold and foggy and the sky was covered in clouds.

She took the right, off the highway and into the street-Semoran was clustered just as it normally would be.

"Katie."

The name left her lips feeling as foreign to her as everything else, Katie falling into the world of a book, falling in love (probably this was still up to debate mostly due to Katie's stupidity and obliviousness.) in an adventure!

As much fun as it sounded and as great of an actual book it was-Christy did not envy her. The story was coming to an end, Ron had returned to them, they had finally figured it all out-maybe.

What would happen to Katie? What about Stray? Would she finally realize her feelings only to have to return to her broken life?

Stray...another tragedy. Hadn't he lost enough?

"I guess not." He phone vibrated on her lap, Christy almost yelped. "Fuck and shit!"

She pulled into the next lane, letting the phone continue to ring as she stopped at a red light. In the blue van behind her a Spanish man was cursing loudly. She merely flipped him off before answering her phone.

"Jinks, what do you want? I thought I told you not to call me."

_"What? This is the first I hear of it."_ He sounded annoyed and embarrassed?

Why?

"Byron, I told you. You know, Katie's funeral, I told you to keep the fuck away."

There was a heavy pause. The light turned green, Christy drove forward, taking a left into a shopping plaza.

_"Who's Katie?"_

"Haha very funny asshole!" Christy jeered. She ran a hand through her messy red hair and glowered out of the window, it looked like rain. She hated driving in the rain. "Katie's you dead ex-girlfriend. You know the one you cheated on."

_"You're being weird."_ He said. _"Have you been drinking? I think you've been drinking."_

"Not drinking. I have been reading a lot, I think I'm going to die of J.K. Rowling overdose."

_"Who?"_

This was wrong, she thought, totally and utterly wrong. Bryon liked J.K. Rowling.

"What are you playing at dick head? You own her books. You love them."

_"What books?"_

"International bestseller. They have like six movies. Seven books. You own all of the books; you have literally gone goo goo over them? Do you know what I'm talking about?" It sounded like she was talking to a three year old. "Harry Potter."

She rummaged through her pocket for her cigarettes and lit one. She cradled the phone against her shoulder and looked out of the window into the sky. It was looking gray black. She touched the glass, it was too cold.

"What's going on...why is it so cold?"

_"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I had to put a jacket on today." _Byron said offhandedly. _"But seriously, Harry Potter? **Who's** Harry Potter?"_

Something wasn't right here. The cold, the fog, Byron forgetting his favorite book series and Katie, how could he forget her?

"Byron, where are you now?"

_"I'm back at the library with Molly. Why?"_

"Go to Google and type in Harry Potter if you can."

_"Sure."_

She pulled on her cigarette still staring out of the window her hand getting numb from the cold as it rested on the glass as she heard typing and clicking on the other end.

_"No Harry Potter. I'm just getting other Harry's."_

"What is going on here?"

_"Huh?"_

"I've gotta go." She threw the phone to the back seat and started the car, something wasn't right. She put the car in gear but before she cold reverse she realized something and a terrifying clarity hit her harder then the cold...

...the cold like that...the dreariness...almost like...

"Dementors." She said feeling the blood drain from her face. "It's Dementors."

It could have been that she had come to her own conclusion and then there were the things that were happening. In some far off world her best friend was the child of the most powerful dark wizard in existence but nothing had happened here in this world other then Katie's disappearance. She could have come up with it on her own that something was bound to be here magical to because of what was going on...

...but the Dementor in her rear view had really cinched it.

She let out a terrible shriek as she reversed and drove off with as much speed the car could handle her mind going miles per second. Unable to truly understand what she had seen and as she chanced a look at it she saw people running from it screaming and shouting.

And the Dementor continued to follow.

* * *

-

**Short, not as great but it means the story is going. Any questions? Review and ask and I may explain. I'm pretty sure some of you have some in regards to the first half which I will say nothing but...its not what you think and it's everything that you think.**

**Make due with that.**

**About the second half? Well, review and ask. Tell me what you think is going to happen next and if you have any sort of opinion on what should happen next then REVIEW! Those give me inspiration. NO FLAMES.**


	16. Edward Cull and the Real Girl! A parody!

**Karin:** Now, in the spirit of good fun (and well, I'm pretty leaked out for drama for this story...I'm working on it) I've decided to do a parody shot like...A What If filler chapter that while not canon with the story is designed to get you all laughing you asses off.

We all know Kaye Winchester is a bit of a vulgar, boyish, angry mean spirited pessimistic loner (wow that was mean) but she's coming out of her shell since meeting Harry and the Potter Gang (You like that?)

Anyway, I was talking to a heavily pregnant **_LovingTheOgre_** about the story. The conversation went a little like this:

**LTO**: What do you think would have happened to Kaye if she would have fallen into another story?

**ME**: I dunno.

**LTO**: What if it would have been...?

**ME**: _*after a five minute silence cackling ensues*_ Edo bash?

**LTO**: Sparkle bash?

That's the way it went and now I give you the Parody What If chapter titled:

**_Edward Cullen_ and the Real Girl.**

* * *

-

I hated wet places almost as much as I hated the cold and while everyone squirmed their way inside the small high school I could only sigh as upon entering I was accosted by smiling faces and questioning voices filled with curiosity and unfathomable undeserved love and praise.

"Hey you're the new girl!"

"Yeah."

"What class do you have?"

"Biology."

"Where are you from?"

"Orlando Florida."

"OmG, you're like so short!"

"...Bite me..."

"I like Oranges!"

"_Who _cares?"

"Hey Katarina, sit with me at lunch okay?"

"It's Kaye, not Katarina just Kaye!"

"Okay, _Just _Kaye. Sit with me at lunch. The names Mike by the way, Mike Newton."

"...I don't care..."

"See you later."

I scurried to the appointed direction of my new biology class feeling completely nervous. What would I encounter upon entering that classroom? This book world was strange, odd and completely unrealistic. The new kid isn't supposed to be welcomed in the ways of a 'New Comer" to James Town back in the day before the Kool-Aid incident (oh that was in bad taste Kaye...)

A new kid was supposed to be scrutinized, sized up and dealt with in the way of a nuclear bomb. Whoever wrote this particular book that I unfortunately fell into had to seriously be of the optimistic "Peace and Equality" sort of bend, not that there was anything wrong with writing about acceptance and love but this was a book. This was a high school book, at that, for Young Adults. You have to be semi realistic.

The door's opened, the kids behind push me towards the opened door. Apparently I had been dawdling. The teacher's got this look on his face that just screams _'not another one' _and I find myself relaxing. Apparently not everyone here is some deranged happy clone.

"You'd be the new girl then?" He takes a seat his hand is held out to take my slip. "I'm Mr. Banner."

"Hello sir. I'm Kaye Winchester." I introduce myself. He just shrugs, points to an empty table by the window towards the middle area of the room and hands me a book.

No nonsense kind of guy. I like him.

I take my seat, having ignored the whispering about me, the new girl. I take the seat closest to the window and set my bag on the empty chair next to me. I want a smoke. I think I might just need one after so much happy dancing in the air. I've never seen so many happy people. It's disgusting.

"Maybe they're deranged?" I ask myself, someone's whispering my name behind me trying to get my attention, the Newton kid probably. "What do you want, puppy?"

"Puppy?" He asks voice dripping of incredulity before he laughs. I don't feel like turning around to look at him, his blond spiky hair is blinding anyway. He reminds me of a stereotypical late 90's boy band member. "Anyway, Kaye, I was thinking that since you're new and all you might want to hang out after school? You probably don't know the area at all and I can show you some cool places."

"Not interested, but thanks. I want to settle in before I start hanging out and besides, I like doing the independent thing. It's a small town. I can figure it out on my own." I automatically feel bad though. He is nice. So I turn around and sport my best fake smile, the kind that always makes guys go _'aw how cute'_. "But maybe we can see a movie or something next weekend? How 'bout it?"

"S-sure!" He's the color of a tomato. I guess he doesn't often get girls asking him out...which I was not. Not really. I just felt bad for telling him no off the bat.

I might not even been in this place next week.

I turn back around after giving puppy a pat on his spiky blond head and continue to rest my chin of the palm of my hand. My elbows gonna go numb if I keep resting it on the table.

"Excuse me, that is my seat." A pleasant voice asks from my side, the kind of voice that oozes sex appeal. I automatically think of James Bond for some reason or maybe that one actor from the Goblet of Fire Robert Paterson or some shit like that.

"Then sit in the seat next to this one." I remove my bag from the empty chair next to me without looking up. I'm thinking about pancakes now for some reason.

"But that's my seat." His voice sounds a little more aggressive and there is a collective wave of whispers and awe. This guy must be what one calls the **OMGAWSH he's so fecking Hott!!!!111** of any high school. Even in this weird Stepford Wives novel knock off there are still assholes who probably think they're better then everyone when obviously they aren't.

"Well tough cookies Sally, looks like you're just gonna have to sit right there in that empty seat." I look out the window.

"The seats are assigned. That is where I was put to sit. If you would be so kind as to move..." This guy's annoying and by the tone of his voice, which almost squeaks, it sounds like no one has ever said **no **to him. I'm glad, I'll be his first.

"Look I'm new, I'm tired and I really don't feel like being here. I sure as hell do not want to have a conversation with some stranger about assigned seats I didn't even know about. Now, if you'd be_ ever so kind_ as to shut the hell up and sit your royal ass down, I can continue to ignore everything around me including you."

Whispers are becoming louder, someone shrieked I think. I'm not sure but looking at up I can swear that Mr. Banner is trying not to laugh.

"You're _very _rude."

"And you've annoyed me before being properly introduced." I finally turn to look at him: pale white skin, bronze colored eyes that are really unnatural and thick brown hair with reddish highlights. He had the perfect bone structure and he's crookedly smiling. I think I can hear the collective sighs from all of the girls right now...wait all the girls and three of the boys...He's gorgeous.

I hate him.

He tips his head, nodding a hello but stops half way. His eyes are on mine and look like fire like I've smacked him clear across the face. He looks to the front of the room, the other new girl. Pretty pale, Isa-_something_ or another.

"Hey doll face you think you can drag another chair this way so that the other new girl can sit between us?"

He does as told although robotically. The way he looked at her made me uneasy.

"Mr. Banner can she sit here please?"

He would have probably said no on any other circumstance but, like everyone, he had seen the Bronze Eyed Wonder and I mix words. He nodded, pointed to me and the girl made her way over. She looked just as annoyed and bewildered as I had.

"Hey take the seat at the window. The guy that was sitting here is a total freak." I whisper and she takes the seat with a low, 'thanks'.

"So, you get the barrage of happy go lucky bull shit today to?" I ask her and it takes a moment for my comment to hit her.

She just stares for a second and then laughs nodding. I usually have that effect on new people who aren't used to my brand of vulgarity.

"Yeah. It was a little weird. I've never been looked at like this before."

"You're telling me. I was half expecting to get dry humped as a hello after being in this joint for ten minutes." I reach a hand towards her to shake. "The names Katarina Merope Winchester but just call me Kaye."

"Isabella Marie Swan, call me Bella." She shakes my hand.

She has to think I'm weird I mean, who else uses their entire name in an introduction?

"Bella? Like beautiful in Italian?"

"Yeah." She said a little embarrassed, a cute flush stains her pale cheeks and she almost hides herself behind a curtain of brown hair. "I didn't choose the nickname because of the beautiful part. It's just better then using my whole name."

"No it's cool. I totally get it. My nick name has a meaning to."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Kaye, which can also be spelled K-E-I- means like, fire or something in Japanese. My brother looked it up." I grin. "You don't have to be embarrassed it isn't like I thought you were conceited or anything anyway."

She nodded. It occurred to me right away that maybe...she was supposed to meet the pale guy who was now sitting next to me, considering that if not for my being here she'd be sitting here alone with him-book canon is so stupid.

"Oh..." I jolted slightly as her eyes widened at him. She looked absolutely terrified.

I turned my head and caught a quick glimpse at him. His hands were balled much too tightly like he was in pain. He looked like he was totally pissed about something. "Dude I gave her the chair. Get over it. Relax."

"It isn't about the chair Katarina."

"How'd you know my name?"

He smirked, looked away and got all huffy again.

_'I really hate this bastard.'_

We had to look through telescopes which were easy anyway, anaphase and stuff that I'd already covered in class back home. Apparently so had my seating partners. We were squeezed tightly in our table, every now and then bumping into each other but it was nice. Bell, which was what I called her, and I talked about our homes and how we missed tropical weather.

Phoenix sounded nice, I decided that if I ever got back to my own world I'd visit the place.

"So why'd you move here in the first place, if you don't mind my asking?" I asked her.

"My mom got married. I wanted her to be happy with Phil." Short and sweet.

"So you did the whole self sacrificing bit for your mom? I can dig it. If I got along better with mine I'd have done the same thing."

The bell rang, Pale Guy was the first one out of the room leaving Bell and I to stare off after him in worried shock for her and bitter amusement for me. The guy was too fucking weird.

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing. He's a fucking psycho."

"Kaye language!" Mr. Banner half laughed. I don't think that Pale Face got teased on a regular. This must be a shock to everyone.

"Sorry. What I mean to say was _fecking psycho_."

"That's better."

Yeah, I was really going to like Biology.

* * *

-

School was a boring affair, lunch had been a disaster, but a hilarious one at that. When Bell and I got to the cafeteria there were the regular idiots falling all over themselves for us. It would have been alright I guess if we were more used to it but Bell and I were regular looking girls. We didn't really get what the big deal was.

So it was weird.

The bad turning point of the day happened when we were seated between Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. I felt a prickling at the back of my neck like someone was looking at us.

"He's staring at me again..." Bell whispers in my ear. I have gotta ask her the brand name for her shampoo-she smells almost, dare I say, delicious.

"Are you shitting me? Again?"

She just nods, her face is flushed embarrassed. It reminds me of the time Christy got teased when we were in Elementary school. All the boys teased her because she was so pale and because of her red hair. "Ignore the fucker or he might stalk you."

The second it comes out my mouth there is this loud guffaw at the end of the room where Pale Face is sitting and when I look towards his table I am immediately hit with the giggles. The big guy, the one Jessica called Emmett, is leaning against the table almost chocking. His whole big body shakes so hard that the beautiful blond seated beside him starts to laugh.

The smaller girl with spiky hair is in the same position as he is. The blond boy next to her looks like he's either embarrassed, in pain or about to fall in laughter it's like he can't decide on one emotion so he's using all three.

Pale Face just stares or rather glares at me, clearly un-amused.

"...did he just...?"

"There is no way he could have heard you." She says in a low whisper. "That's crazy."

"Yeah..."

The rest of lunch is pretty much silent.

* * *

-

After my fall into this world I hadn't really any place to go. Being 18 and having a wallet of cash sort of insured me something. A motel room with just the bed, a wardrobe, a small bathroom and a T.v. seemed to be all that I would need.

When I mentioned to Bell that I was staying at a motel and that I no longer had any family she took it upon herself to sneak me into her place. No sense in wasting money, she said so I agreed. Her dad didn't really hover, he just assumed that I was staying over for a day.

"How am I supposed to move around then? You dad might think it's weird if I'm over all the time."

"Charlie's never home."

"What happens when he just decides to walk right into your room."

"He knocks. He might not mind you over anyway. He'll be glad to know I have friends."

"I see."

Days after school were spent hanging out in the house before Officer Swan came home. We'd be either reading or doing homework and talking about Edweirdo who hadn't been to school in a week.

"Maybe he's moved. You saw him in the office. He wanted to change classes."

"It's not you though. That pansy totally _hates _me."

"You think?"

"I know."

That's how it usually went. We spent constant time together, getting to know one another and then came the faults. I noticed right away that she was shy but...it pissed me off at how weak she acted. She was constantly ruled by negative emotions.

_"Butch up Bell, stop being so fucking annoying and whiney. Who cares if they won't like you? I like you, I think you're neat. If you don't want to go and hang out with Jessica, Angela and Lauren then just say no."_

_"...But..."_

_"No buts. Grow a back bone girly. Think of it this way, in another two years they wont be a blip on your radar. College my dear, think of college."_

Not to say that she didn't teach me a thing or two about tact. What a fun week that was and it was around this time that Officer _Swan-Lake_ asked to meet my parents.

It went a little like:

_"Kaye, you should invite your parents over."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well since you're here all the time-they might want to meet your friends dad or is it you know, bad at home?"_

_"No uh, it's cool just...you can't meet them?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, I don't really have parents, per sey..."_

I'm closing the chapter on that...just know that afterwards I started staying at Bell's with his full knowledge under the condition that I keep up my grades and eventually get a job.

Whoopee.

Anyway, this all happened that first two weeks of knowing one another. By then Edweirdo had returned to school and still kept glaring. Bell and I ignored him for it and all was right in the artificial world...until...a few months from entering the book I figured it out. It was a Friday when everything began to make sense and I realized the book I was in...When I realized that I was in hell.

It was winter break. Christmas was around the corner and the snow was piling on. Bell and I were completely miserable of course. We hated the cold wet weather.

"FML." I said between sips of hot cocoa.

"Amen to that." Bell sneezed into her new copy of The Vampire Lestat (I had recommended the series to her and like the loveable book nerd she is she gobbled it all up)

We were sitting in the squad car huddled together in the back seat while Charlie laughed at us as he drove. We were on our way to the airport, dolled up in thick jackets shivering like idiots. I turned to Bell and grinned widely at her. "So for the entire break huh?"

"You could have come with me." She said grumpily. I guess the prospect of being alone with her mother and Phil made her a little uneasy. "But no, you decide to stay in Hell."

"Aw Bella Wella, you cursed. You actually cursed!" I wiped a fake tear. "They grow up so fast."

"Shut up." She shoved playfully. "So, what are you going to do all break?"

"I dunno. Drive Ms. Daisy around town. Pawn all your stuff. Sell your underwear on E-bay?"

"I still cannot believe you named my truck Ms. Daisy."

"I still can't believe it's not butter but hey, what are you gonna do."

The car came to a halt. Somehow we had already reached the air port and as I watched her leave I felt a little sad.

* * *

-

Have you guys ever heard of K-ON gender bend? No, well you should really get to YouTube and start looking. I spent the rest of the day, after Bell left to Florida, sitting in her room and going through her computer. Loner much? I know. Anyway, since I'm absolutely tickled pink by Japanese music, a guilty pleasure, Bell decided to make me a CD. After inserting the shinny disk titled K-ON Man, into the computer I start picking up.

The majority of the mess was books and sketch paper-graded papers and crumpled failed tests. I put everything into piles on the desk. School papers here, books there. Sketch paper and failed attempts at drawing and perfecting my skills folded and placed underneath books.

With _Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss_ playing at an acceptable level (read: low) I settled on the bed that would be mine, finally, for about two weeks. I had been looking foreword to this and really nothing else...but now the concept of sleeping all by my lonesome makes me really sad.

...I miss Christy and Bell...shit. I even miss Byron the stupid cheating sonovabitch!

My eyes fall closed and I let the music carry me off to la la land where the sky is pink and Gilbert Beilschmidt of the Bad Touch Trio feeds me candy floss (pink by the way). Somewhere in the back of my mind I summon the image of Bryon Jinks before he cheated on me Byron's glittering green eyes, his dark black hair. He looks like Harry Fucking Potter you know? It's really fucking weird.

A low sigh wakes me up almost immediately my eyes train to the corner of the room and I almost (read: very closely) wet myself because standing in the corner of my (and Bell's) bedroom at, if the darkness outside meant anything, perhaps 100 PM...standing there all broody and a little surprised is Edward Motherfucking Stalker Psycho Cullen.

And all I have on is a pair of panties. Yep, you heard right. No bra, no shirt and no pants. Just my unicorn rainbow panties, _(Hetalia fan site bought oh yeah! England's face is on the front!)_.

"G-g-g-..."

"Now, just calm down Katarina..." He holds his hands up like he's going to ward off a blow-

-which was probably a good idea for him because I managed to pick up the fucking _night stand_ and fling it at his head.

"Y-you **pervert**!"

"I assure you I am no such thing!"

"**Molester**!"

Wuthering Heights flew through the air towards him and missed.

"I beg your pardon? I do not molest!"

Biology text books soar through the air and both hit him with a thud in the middle of his chest.

"You fucking Lech! You...you...**_DIRTY OLD MAN_**!"

And somehow that one gets him I mean it really pisses him off. His nostrils flare, his eyes look like the fiery pits of hell and I swear he growled.

"Gyah!"

At that moment, as I was pin down on the bed, all alone because stupid Charlie was with Billy, about three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward Cullen was an idiot.

Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that did not yet realize our current position or my state of undress.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably determined to hurt him.

With swiftness and the strength of a woman truly and utterly offended I kneed him in the balls. He squeaked and fell to the side holding his family jewels as though they might disappear.

"What the **FUCK **are you doing in my room?"

"If...you...would have earlier let me explain...you didn't have to be so afraid!" Oh he was in pain and somehow _Cagayake! GIRLS!_ seemed to fit this mood as I began to laugh at his stupidity.

I laughed so hard that I almost fell.

"Look at how I'm dressed stupid. Why wouldn't I be afraid?"

It seemed as though for him, time stopped and he began to realize his error. Not only was he caught watching some girl sleeping in her room late at night like some creepy stalker, he was watching some girl sleeping in her room late at night like a creepy stalker and she was **_topless_**.

His face was easy to read...the stupid rapist!

"Oh...oh my!"

"Yeah Edward, oh fecking my..." I grabbed my bra from the floor and clasped it on. "How'd you get inside the house in the first place? You can't climb in the window, the tree's too far away. The window was locked and...Might I mention the doors are always locked?"

I was determined to hide the key that was outside in a much more secure place, that is, if I made it out of this encounter alive.

"You'll live...believe me." He said seeming to read my mind and something suddenly clicked.

The world that I had fallen in had been by accident. I remembered coming home, finding that coin, I remembered leaving and before that I had grabbed one of Christy's books. The one she said was so **totally bullshit**.

She had told me about it, she had dragged me to see the movie so she could make fun of it but it never occurred to me that this was...

"I know what you are?"

"What?" He asked a little bewildered.

I pulled a white tank over my bra and just stood with my back to him. I was staring at the desk at pictures of Bell and her mother, pictures of her in Phoenix with her friends from her old school and next to that one a picture of her as a little girl with a little Indian boy standing next to her obviously in love.

_Oh Lordy...how could it have slipped my mind?_

"I know what you are. I mean...I know _know_. You know?"

He was standing closely behind me I guess trying to read my mind if he could...he probably could so he had to know everything, right?

"Say it...if you know what I am then I want you to...say it say it out loud!" A harsh whisper and I feel a headache coming on. Oh yeah, I totally figured out where I am.

"A sparkling misogynistic idiot of a vampire with control issues."

"..."

Epic silence followed.

* * *

**-Parody 1 Ended. Parody 2? Well you got to review.-**

**

* * *

  
**

**I was trying hard not to bash even though it was a parody. Anyway, I figured, why the hell not add in Kaye. Those of you who are unfamiliar to my story Harry Potter and the Real Girl, Kaye is from that story. She's a gruff angry vulgar girl so it's not like she was mean to Edward to be mean. She's just a mean person in general and this is how I could see them interacting.**

**Since this is a parody I didn't try to hard to make certain aspects, like her living arrangements, incredibly believable.**

**Also, I am not a Twilight series fan but I don't bash it (I might have here but it wasn't that bad right)**

**Anyway, for you Twi Lovers I kept it neat and light bashing against Edward...which wasn't by much I mean, lets be realistic...he was al little creepy.**

**Anyway preview the parody...maybe I'll finish it.**


	17. Terra of the Land of Departure

_**Harry Potter and The Real Girl**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-

_**"What does life matter when there's no reason worth going on alone? Sometimes you have to take a step outside yourself to understand. I'm not entirely real, I don't mean a damn thing in this world but that doesn't mean that I don't matter to someone, that I'm not real to someone-after all, Ares Michael Montgomery, when you entered my world I had a reason to linger around and live vicariously, through your light. I am not alone."**_

_**– Margot Edelstein 'The Blue Violin."**_

* * *

-

There were Dementer's in the real world! Christy had barely managed to escape the dark cloaked figure the swept closely to her car for more then two miles before it seemed to sense someone else to kiss. She didn't dwell on the fact that this person might be dead, she didn't try to think about anything but to get somewhere safe. Where was safe? Where could she possibly go with the book and hide?

"I'm so glad the Winchester's decided to go on vacation." The door had been unlocked, thankfully. Christy swept into the house, messenger bag bumping against her hip. The Deathly Hollows was tightly in her grasp a token of bad omens, bad faith and a dark curse that seemed to have clouded apparently many, many lives.

There were questions many of them of which she had partial answers to. Katie was apparently Voldemort's daughter; she had some reason to being there that was completely understandable despite the fact that the megalomaniac had no love in his heart.

But Dementers? J.K. Rowling not existing-apparently? This made no sense. How could Byron have forgotten Katie and a book series he had loved since he was a kid?

She took to the stairs taking two at a time, she might as well make due with Katie's old room. Of course she expected for nothing to be there, the faster Katie's mother could erase the existence of her daughter the better. She made her way to the end of the familiar hall and stood rigid in front of Katie's bedroom door.

"Don't get upset." She told herself expecting for nothing to be there utterly surprised when the door was opened to reveal-a normal bedroom. Katie's things were still where she had left them, two balled up posters on the floor. The old sofa topped with cosmetics on one side, the computer was still buzzing. Devil May Cry scroll still crooked on the closet door.

The only difference was that there was a fine layer of dust on everything. Katie's mother had probably decided to leave everything the way that Katie had left it for the boys' sake. Armand and Danny loved their sister where their mother had not.

A moment after the shock left her; Christy slid into the room and shut the door with a loud click of the lock. If anyone came home the door would be locked, Christy would be okay for just a little while.

"Now, let's start to reading." She said as she tossed her bag onto the sofa and settled herself to the queen sized bed that still smelled like Katie-menthol and coffee. "Katie? Katie can you hear me...? Katie! Katie I need you!"

There was burning warmth at her clavicle and a fine mist over her head...

_'Christy?'_

Katie had made contact.

* * *

-

Miranda Heweley couldn't quite remember when she had fallen asleep in the Astronomy tower, although she could remember seeing a man with strangely spiked hair and an odd outfit wearing two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. There was a badge on his belt. She could tell that he also wore a skintight, black, high-collared shirt showing a rather muscular frame. His pants bearing a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats (Cho Chang often stated she liked boys in traditional Japanese styled clothes when referring to her muggle comic books).

The hakama was dark gray near the top, with several loops for the belt and two buttons, both of which were undone. The rest of the pants were tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He wore a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm was significantly more armored-she's been looking at him that hard from the distance.

He was leaning over a railing staring out into the horizon, the fading light making his dark brown hair almost shine. A Death Eater maybe, she thought, or someone else? She didn't know.

"You're finally awake." This was no question. The deep voice was full of either anger of loathing and filled Miranda with gooseflesh. Turned slowly to her right she saw him, the man with dark hair and odd clothing with armor going down the left arm. His arms were crossed, his deep blue eyes in thoughtful and he seemed to almost be brooding rather then angry. "Tell me, girl, where am I?"

"You don't know where you are?"

"That's why I asked you where I was. If I had any indication then I wouldn't have asked." His eyes met Miranda's sending her heart pounding. It didn't matter that he was handsome (incredibly so), or that he seemed sad. He might just kill her. "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Who are you?"

"My name isn't all that important but, since you answered me and since you are so obviously afraid I'll tell you. My name is Terra."

"I'm Miranda Heweley, Gryffindor fifth year."

An odd look passed his eyes quickly, Miranda couldn't tell what it meant. She stood on shaky legs and took a deep breath to calm herself. This man was a stranger but he was no Death Eater. She should be a bit safer then. Maybe he was muggle-though she'd never seen a muggle quite like him before. "There's darkness clouding this world." He said. "It pulled me in."

"What?"

"The darkness." He said. "I was looking for someone and somehow I ended up here in this school."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. The darkness is due to the upcoming war or the ongoing war I cannot completely understand it. You must have been brought here due to the dark magic." She said. "I feel silly for even being afraid."

He shrugged placing both hands behind his head the way that Miranda had seen the Weasley twins do countless times. He looked perhaps to be about three years older then her if she looked closely. "How did I fall asleep?"

"You fell." He said. "When you were trying to sneak inside."

Her cheeks heated in embarrassment and she turned away from him staring outside. It was dark, stars glittered in the sky and suddenly two fell. She made a wish out of habit and smiled.

"Another world, huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing. We should probably get out of here. If you can take me to whoever is in charge."

"That wouldn't be a good idea. Snape's the headmaster and he's such a git! He might just send you away." She rubbed thinking hard. Terra was a foreigner it seemed from some other world. "Where do you come from? I mean, you mentioned that you came to this world."

"It doesn't really matter." He sighed. "I have no place to return to." He stalked past her determined somehow to go somewhere. Where though? He didn't know. "Where do you stay, if you don't mind me asking?"

The dorms in Gryffindor. I've been staying there a long time since my mother was killed." She walked down the steps Terra closely behind her. "There aren't a lot of people left in my dorm, it's just me."

"Then I can bunk with you?"

"Maybe." She said quickly. "Who were you looking for?"

"I was looking for a man named Xehanort who disappeared from my world."

They continued to walk back to the castle in silence though. Terra didn't need Miranda to tell him to be silent and careful. He looked strange, that was for certain, and the darkness seemed to almost permeate from this school. Whenever was here was not something he wanted to take head on.

"I might have to pose as a student here, right?"

"Maybe. You can probably just stay in my room. I don't know why I trust you so much but there's something about you that seems different, lonely like...I..." She shook her head. "I don't remember."

"It's fine."

* * *

-

Christy sat up straight, stiff almost like a board. Her green eyes widened in confusion at the passage that she continued to read, her pale hands tightening on the book. "Wait the fuck a minute!" She jumped from the bed, sitting at the computer she typed into Google and boggled at what she found.

**_Terra_ - Kingdom Hearts Wiki - A _world_ of information not ...**

**_During his journey to other world, the darkness in Terra's heart caught the attention of several Disney villains (such as The Queen), who tried to trick him ....com/wiki/Terra - 10 hours ago - Cached - Similar_**

As impossible as it seemed and as stupid she clicked images of the character not quite believing but soon surprised to find that the Terra character matched the image character.

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep?

"How is that possible?"

_'What?'_

"There's a guy named Terra from Kingdom Hearts in the book. Birth By Sleep. He's looking for someone but how did he get there?"

Katie seemed to hum, a habit when she was thinking hard, and exhaled a long breath. Christy wished she could look at her.

_'Well, if Dementers are in our world and if I'm here then maybe characters from other places are being scattered from their original stories. I've been thinking ever since I got here. Maybe stories are pathways to other worlds and maybe, just maybe the dark powers Dear Old Dad used to get me here screwed up some type of I dunno sacred lock?'_

Christy shuddered.

"It would explain the Dementer. Wait, wouldn't that mean that there's a way for you to come back?"

_'...maybe...but I wouldn't bet on it. It's scary though, what if Voldemort is doing this on purpose? Maybe he's getting all the big bads from other stories or worlds to work for him!'_

"Shit," Christy leaned back in her seat with her eyes glued to the monitor, staring at the face of Terra. "this is getting really serious but maybe...maybe the good guys from those stories might follow or something."

_'That would be stupid of them. I mean, there is no damn way that someone like let's say Tamahome would leave his world with Miaka finally safe to fight Nakago in this world.'_

"That's oddly cool though." Christy said.

_'This is really disconcerting if it's kingdom hearts. I mean, heartless and nobody's. This place is chocked full of darkness and no one to save us.'_

Christy riffled through Katie's desk for a loose Marlboro. Finding it she lit up and inhaled deeply trying to imagine a world where all the heroes and villains of stories congregated together for a final fight. "Fuck and shit."

_'Exactly.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**- **__**To be continued...**_

* * *

-

_Karin: Hey there all. Thanks for reading and I know you've been waiting a while right. I've uploaded this chapter in half since I'm still working on the rest. Anyway-you've probably just gotten it right? This story not only has an OC from another world but it will also have crossovers._

_For those of you who have played Kingdom Hearts and know about Birth By Sleep then you probably know who this guy is. Ladies and Gentlemen I introduce Terra one of the three Keyblader's from Birth By Sleep! For right now he and Miranda (Belongs to UnmistakablyAlice) will partner up for a while._

_The conversation between Kaye and Christy definitely alludes to crossovers-so you might want to drop in on the reviews because, you should know, this is an interactive story and this way your favorite characters from other series (hopefully that I know about) can make it into heroes of villains in the later chapters of this one._

_Like lets say you want more Kingdom Hearts...Sora might make an appearance or maybe Cloud._

_Maybe some Anime?_

_More book characters...although if you choose Twilight you have to be specific on what side they would be on and how you would like them to be since I'm not the biggest fan of the series I can work on this with you so that you wont be disappointed._

_About Kaye? Since everyone voted against her death...she's going to live._

_Kinda._

_What does that mean? It means that there will be a sequel to this story that I am already working on._

_Ok...in the next chapter_ **Stray is finally going to be revealed! **

**Terra is going to meet Draco who somehow has gotten the X-Blade?!? (There's a giant twist just trust me)**

**Voldemort's plans are revealed and the FINAL TRUTH about Kaye will be unveiled in such a way that it will leave a majority of you shocked. **

**May (clusterlizard1 's character) is going to face off again Vanya and Ida.**

**Byron VS Harry**

**The Final Battle looms in the horizon!**

_For those of you who want to try to guess...go ahead. Review and tell me what you think that final truth is._

_Also, an I hate to say it, I hope to get a little more the two or three reviews...I know I know but hey, I want to know that this is being read and reviews make me work a little faster._

_And this story is just plain difficult! This chapter has to be the worse! I hated this one the most it was incredibly difficult so I apologize for it._

_(Note: The quote in the beginning is from a book that I've written that will be published later in the year.)_

**_Review._**

_Don't Flame!_


	18. The Great Ashura ō

**Harry Potter and the Real Girl**

* * *

"...even if hundreds of thousands of years pass I will find you..."

_Tamahome._

_Fushigi Yugi_

* * *

.-

The winds current had begun to change which should have been some sort of indication that something was wrong. But, so enamored by his own death did Ashura-ō not even take into consideration what was going to happen and how it would so affect him-hadn't everything been resolved back then? Didn't those travelers fix everything? He didn't have to move he didn't have to do anything now that he was dead.

The winds current changed the time changed everything and he had been returned to the world of the living intact-in a sense. Genderless, the ability to be both came in handy in this strange new world he had landed in.

"Ashura-ō, we have to keep moving. You can admire the scenery once we reach the train." The woman said with disinterest in her husky voice. May Yoshida was a woman of thirty four years of age with deep laugh lines and all knowing dark upturned eyes.

Her hair, which she wore in a long plait down her back, shimmered in the dimming light above. "Once we get you to the train I need you to keep to that form, you understand. It will be much easier to get information as a woman then a man."

"Yes." He said or rather she. "And the Malfoy child, will he be there as well. I would rather get directly into his inner circle then to run around the entirety of the Slytherin house and the teachers. I may not be weak but the magic of this world is vastly different then the kind I learned before."

"He will be," She said. "but I wonder?"

"What?"

"If we'll be able to close the door to this world, it makes me wonder of whom else was brought here. The boy, Riku, spoke of this as though it were a common coincidence in this world which makes me wonder if he might have originated here."

"I don't know, he said he came from an island village. The name isn't one on the maps."

"That means nothing you should know now that by now. These wizards are able to create barriers to hide their very existence from the "none" magical humans. It makes me wonder if this was possible in my world. I knew of the yokai, it wasn't any wonder why there were people dying and missing so much. I was a watcher, I knew things." Her hands clenched together, her eyes seed far away thinking about her own world, a place where she held importance.

Ashura-ō could understand, of course, because once he was important to his people too. She was no leader of a great army nor was she a queen. It was religion, her fellow sisters the ones who practiced every morning, noon and night.

Were they still in her world or had they been thrust into this one where they could be killed by energy being shot through wooden sticks, how revolting!

The station came into view and though Ashura-ō and May had never been to this place there was an automatic feeling that all was not as it should be. There were people littering the place but in close nit groups though the majority seemed to be the wizards and witches. The innocent none magical civilian didn't seem to factor in this place.

Nine and three quarters loomed before them as they walked between the groups of magical beings who whispered at them both. Perhaps it was the pointed ears or the golden eyes, Ashura-ō was not entirely too sure. He seemed to catch the whispers of 'half breed' here and there.

May stopped the trolley the snowy owl May had brought from her own world by chance, hooted contentedly at his masters, the glimmering silver cage contrasted greatly with the white of his feathers. Large round eyes stared past the barrier of the pillar seeing what was waiting behind it.

"Ashura-ō, I must ask you to be careful. I am well aware that you can watch out for yourself however, these people these monsters seem to delight in giving trouble to whoever is different from them. Do not antagonize them in any way show them that you are just as able as they are and lie as much as you can about your beliefs. Make them believe that you are just as evil as they are."

He nodded taking a moment to assimilate the cells in his body and to form the foreign genitalia and breasts. His height did not change the narrowness of his shoulders which he was gifted with and the large black robe hid the growth for which he was thankful. He had never been happier to look like a woman in his entire life.

"Once I find the location of the door I will pass the information. Please, rest easy May. Kamui is waiting on the train for me already-I will not be alone." He or she, gave May a lingering look. "Once that is done Kamui and I shall return to you and to the Light Warriors. I do not wish to remain there long nor do I wish to end the war of this world. Once we find the information that we need we shall go back to our own worlds. I do not wish to be alive in this world anymore then I have to. And Kamui wishes to return to Subaru."

Ashura-ō pushed the trolley with her belongings through the pillar breaching the barrier. Golden eyes took in the impressive red train and spotted Kamui standing towards the entrance. He nodded once before disappearing inside. Ashura-ō walked towards the train passing a girl with a main of glimmering red hair and held the urge to look back.

* * *

.-

**Karin: A quick update just to show you guys that I haven't given up. Here we have May (a character I've gotten from one of the reviewers way back when) and Ashura-ō.**

**Ashura-ō's Tsubasa inspired character has been tweaked. He's been taken from the spirit world (or from heaven) and placed back into a body more like Ashura from RG Veda where he is genderless (because his original character Ahura from RG Veda is genderless as in Ashura is neither male nor female). Obviously I tweaked this. I made Ashura-ō for this story genderless but with the ability to become either female or has the ability to mimic and create female or male genitalia.  
**

**Ashura has pointed ears (much like an elf) and golden eyes. His skin is very fair and he's beautiful. Like a woman.**

**Ashura-ō's main objective is to learn the location of the door which has pulled him not only from death but from his original world. He doesn't care about the magical world, its war against Voldemort or about the preservation of its people. His views of wizards and witches are that they are lazy, that they are stupid and that they are beneath him. He calls ****them monsters and finds the war useless. ****(And I will refer to Ashura-ō more as HE then I would ever She) .**

**He can't understand why the Magical Beings and the None Magical Beings cannot live together-it reminds him of himself and of Yasha-ō whom he had killed but dearly loved.**

**Kamui (rather from Tsubasa then X) is also in this story. His character is much the way it was created for Tsubasa. He has no ties or love for anyone (but Subaru his twin) only a deep sense of loyalty to May and Ashura-ō who had found him after he had been brought into the Wizarding world. He agrees with Ashura-ō about the wizards and witches mostly however, Kamui has a much better understanding of both sides. He can see why the evil wizards want to continue the war.**

**Riku and Sora are doing their thing though they _haven_'t had to _travel _that far at all. Can you guess what this means? (hint hint HUGE hint in this chapter as to what that means). Keep an eye out for them. **

**Next chapter-the war begins **

**(it's a time skip)**

** Neville kills Nagini. **

**Kaye finds out the truth about her dear father.**

**Draco meets a mysterious old man named Xehanort, who offers him one piece of valuable advice.**

**The Golden Trio reunite.**

**Byron faces off against..._himself_?**

**Fred learns what is worth fighting for is much bigger then himself in the form of...  
**

**Read-Review-No Flame. I tried.**


	19. Au Revoir

_**This story, while fun in the beginning, has come to a complete and utter block. I can't seem to finish it despite the amounts of times I've worked on it and I'm sad to say that I've lost the will to complete it.**_

_**So-I'm going to rewrite it completely. Some characters are getting cut out, other will be introduced and that oh so special surprise pairing is going to be changed, no longer a triangle but a squared.**_

_**And to those who just really wanted to know who Kaye would have ended up with if I were to have continued the original story, it was Ron. I mean, I had it all planned out in my mind but with lack of feed back from readers (which was essentially needed in the first place) I couldn't get it finished and lost interest. **_

_**Now, since no one really interacted in this interactive story, the rewrite will not be interactive. It will solely be done by me which means, if you wanted a newer character or you have an idea of where it is to go you wont be able to get me to do it. Because I no longer take ideas. Not being mean either this just means that I can write the story out without waiting for new ideas. I can do it myself.**_

_**The original story was a blast but the Re Write will be far better, much more detailed and perfect. What happened in the original story means nothing to the re write. It'll be completely different. Oh sure the basics will still apply just...you'll see!**_

_**I'll hope to have the first chapter of the re write put up soon but until then;**_

_**Au Revoir!**_


End file.
